Of Masks and Mirrors
by Shinigami's Brush
Summary: Sequel to OPAL. TimeTravel. "Who are you?" Lelouch whispered. There was a mocking laugh. The figure turned around with a flourish and smirk. "I'm quite surprised you haven't figured it out, but then again you are a realist." He leaned forward. "I'm you."
1. Chapter 1

_Of Masks and Mirrors_- Chapter 1

* * *

Lelouch pondered on what he had just seen as he settled in a small niche between a large metal capsule and the trailer's wall. The vehicle shook up and down with each bump and obstacle it passed over. It was quite obvious to him that these were no ordinary people. There had to be reason why a good part of the Britannian army was chasing after them. He backed off into a dark corner as he heard the trailer door being opened. His eyes narrowed in thought as a woman stepped in, shedding a jacket and talking to an unknown person, whom he assumed was the driver.

"No! That would be slaughter!"

Lelouch backed into the wall even more. It seemed this situation needed to be observed just a bit more… What he wasn't prepared for was for an older model of a Knightmare, the Glasgow to leap from the back of the trailer. By the time he got over his shock, the doors were already starting to close and he was, once again, locked in.

He was alone with a capsule of unknown substance, and the driver of the trailer. Then, a thought occurred to him.

"No way…" He breathed disbelievingly. "Terrorists?" A thousand thoughts ran through his mind at an incredible speed. That would explain why a large part of the Britannian army was chasing after them, and if he knew anything about the Britannian military, they shot to kill and showed no mercy. He swallowed nervously. That would include him.

However, he was a Britannian student. His uniform and overall appearance should tell them that if nothing else. Maybe that would be enough to spare him his life. Then, he corrected himself. It will.

Lelouch widened his eyes, his pupils diluting in fear, at the gun pointed at him. Of all the members of the Britannian soldier squad standing in a half-circle around him, none of them held a shred of mercy in their eyes. He quickly glanced at the motionless girl next to him, his hand shivering over her corpse. Her blood was spreading rapidly from the wound on her forehead.

_So much blood…_ he thought. Distantly, he could hear the squad leader say something, his lips annunciating with every word, but it was like he wasn't really there. It was somebody else kneeling next to the dead girl, somebody else with a gun pointed at them, somebody else with the name Lelouch, and somebody else just about to be killed… to die.

Lelouch was quickly brought out of his reverie with a sharp click. His eyes snapped to focus on the gun again. The safety had just been thumbed back and trigger about to be pulled. He closed his eyes, and slightly bowed his head. It would seem as if he had just given up and accepted his fate without protest on the outside, but on the inside he was bitterly regretting he had failed to fulfill the promise he had made so long ago before this moment. If he had the chance, he would redo his whole childhood and made sure it turned out right.

Suddenly, the previously thought dead girl's hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist in a fierce grip. Lelouch was instantly brought into a kaleidoscopic world of chaos and order, and what were really seconds passed like centuries for him.

"_If you had power, would you live?"_

A devious smile curled at the ends of his lips. He gracefully stood up to face the soldiers fearlessly. With a dramatic, yet elegant gesture, he said invoked the power he had just acquired.

"Lelouch ni Britannia orders you to… _die_!"

Inside another trailer, a Britannian medical one, pseudo blue eyes looked up from his bandaging task into the distance when their owner felt a surge of power. He shook his head, red bangs swaying with the movement and continued wrapping the midsection of a wounded soldier. As he finished up, he wondered how things were going to turn. He sighed and brushed a few brown, stray bangs from the naturally tanned face.

Then, he heard blipping from behind and backed off from the still unconscious soldier, taking a chipped, damaged, but otherwise in good condition pocket watch from a nearby counter top and set it in a handkerchief. He easily slipped into his other persona, a fiery, independent, and childishly reckless medic with an indisposition for rules. He turned around with an exaggerated swagger to greet his superior and fellow subordinate while tugging on a pair of gloves.

"Lloyd, Cecile, how are you two doing?" Lloyd chuckled as he swept into the room with Cecile right behind him, only in a more dignified fashion.

"We're doing very well, Samir. How's our devicer doing? Good, I take it?" Samir placed a hand at his hip and cocked his head to the side.

"Who do you think I am?" he asked, shaking a finger playfully at the two. "I'm the best medic you've got around here!" Lloyd laughed.

"No, you're the only medic around here." Samir crossed his arms, pouting.

"And that exactly why I'm the best. There's no competition. They all got chased away by my superior skills!" He proclaimed, puffing his chest out. Then, he smiled. "Well anyways, I better get going. Lot's to do, so little time." He handed the cracked pocket watch to Lloyd. "Be sure to give this to him when he wakes up. It's what stopped the bullet. Otherwise, he would've been dead." Cecile looked concernedly at the unconscious boy's obvious young age.

"Is he really alright? He doesn't look like it." Samir clucked his tongue at her question.

"Patience, Cecile, is the key to everything. If you wisely wait long enough, you will get what you want in the end. Besides," he checked his wristwatch. "He should be waking up any moment." And with that, he exited the room. "Oh," he added with a grin before going through the door. "If anything turns up, just call me and I'll come over, okay?" Lloyd lazily saluted to the redhead.

"Will do, but I hardly doubt we'll need to." Samir just laughed.

"Watch the patient for me." The door closed with a sleek hiss and the two remaining in the room turned around to wait for the third occupant to wake. They weren't kept for long. True to the medic's word, the young man began to stir after a few moments. It was then that Lloyd took the opportunity to lean up close and say his first sentence to the other.

Suzaku was bordering on the thin edge of consciousness and unconsciousness and vaguely he heard a familiar phrase, but before he could grasp where it was from, a loud cheery voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Having a bad day are we? Lost your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi?" His eyes snapped open and he resisted the urge to glare at the owner of said voice. Then, he noticed where he was, and realized that he didn't recognize the place he was in.

"Where... where am I?" Lloyd chuckled.

"Currently, we're at the edge of of the Shinjuku Ghetto inside one of the emergency medical vehicles. If it weren't for this," he raised a pocket watch by its chain to Suzaku's eye level. "Then you would've been dead." He dropped into Suzaku's hands. The boy looked at it carefully. "They say you guys believe that a god reside in certain objects. I guess this is one?" Suzaku clenched the cover with a bitter smile.

"You could say that," he quietly said. Lloyd sensed this wasn't the best to approach the boy with and clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Say, Private Suzaku Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?" Suzaku grinned.

"Oh, I'd say a good amount. Why?" Lloyd grinned back and tossed a key chain to the boy.

"Because you're our new devicer. Do you think you can handle it?" The tanned boy smirked with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I'd think so, but three questions." The scientist nodded encouragingly. "First of all, who are you? Who is your friend over there next to you? And who was the one who healed me?"

"Lloyd Asplund at your service." Cecile nodded.

"Cecile Croomy," she stated with a smile. "And Samir Adelram was the one who bandaged your wound." Suzaku was puzzled and sighed, yet another unknown person.

"And may I ask who that is?" Lloyd waved the question off and reached into his pocket. Suzaku tensed, but relaxed when he saw it was a walkie-talkie. He pressed a button and talked into it.

"Oh Samir," he said in a sing-song voice. "Your patient is asking for you~." There was a pause and then he nodded hastily. "Yes, yes, I know you're busy. You're always busy, but could you make a detour from your route to come over here again? I want to make sure our devicer is as healthy as he can be at this moment for testing." His smiled fell. "But Samir, you said you would come over if I called you." Then he brightened up. "Alright, so when are you going to be here?" There was no answer. "Hey! Are you there? Samir?"

There was a metallic hissing noise behind them, but Lloyd didn't hear it, distressed by his friend's lack of response.

"Samir? Samir? Talk to me!" There was a chuckle and tackle from behind.

"Were you worried about little old me, hmm? I never thought I would see the day." A redhead teased. Then, he noticed Suzaku's bug-eyed expression. "Ah, you're Suzaku Kururugi, correct?" He didn't wait for an answer and took the shocked teen's hand. "It was a pleasure to tend to your wounds." Suzaku twitched, unsure of whether to be horrified or complimented by such a statement. Lloyd clapped a hand on Samir's shoulder.

"Now, don't terrorize the boy too much, he's a very important component of our experiment." Samir rolled his eyes at the scientist as he took his gloves off and checked Suzaku's temperature.

"It's all about the experiment, right?" he said exasperatedly. Lloyd nodded, but then winced as Cecile made her presence known with a vice-like grip on the scientist's ear.

"What have we told you about talking like that?"

"Ow, ow, ow, to not refer, ow, to human like as, ow, tools, ow." He hissed as Cecile twisted his ear before releasing it. "You're so cruel, Cecile."

"You deserve it."

"What? How could you say such a thing..."

Meanwhile, Samir was finishing up his check-up and started a conversation with his patient.

"So, how are you truthfully?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow, but replied.

"A bit sore, but nothing much." Samir rolled his eyes.

"Not like that, silly. You think I wouldn't know that? I'm a medic. No, what I meant was up here." He jabbed Suzaku on the forehead. "Are you exited, confused, afraid, angry, what?"

"Well," Suzaku rubbed the back of his head. "I'm excited and afraid." Samir nodded.

"That's understandable. Exited, because you've been given an opportunity to prove yourself. Afraid because you don't want to mess up and ruin this chance and your career?" Suzaku smiled faintly, but shook his head.

"Close, but not quite." Samir raised a questioning eyebrow, having been proven wrong. Suzaku didn't rise to the prompt and he shrugged. He quickly finished his check-up and turned to Lloyd, who was nursing his ear.

"Well, he's a bit hurt on the side, obviously, but it shouldn't affect his piloting as long he doesn't strain it too much. He's free to go." He looked to his watch and slipped his gloves on. "I should get going. I'm behind schedule. There's still a couple patients I have to get to." He waved. "Make sure to be careful, Suzaku. See you around."

The door closed with a velvet hiss and a large grin crossed Lloyd's features.

"Yes! There's no time to waste. Let's go!"

Samir watched the custom-made Knightmare Frame powerfully shoot out of it's launch site and skate away, leaving dust clouds behind it in its wake. His expression was one of concern, and Lloyd noticed it.

"Don't worry so much, Samir. He'll be fine, and you know it." Samir gave a small smile and bowed his head.

"I know, but I can't help but worry." Lloyd shrugged.

"As long as he's able to pilot a Knightmare Frame, he's fine." Samir snorted and gave Lloyd a fond glance.

"Should I tell Cecile you said that, Earl of Pudding?" He asked in a teasing tone. Lloyd blinked in surprise. The medic only referred him with his nickname when he wanted some time alone. Whether he was aware of this habit was questionable, but Lloyd took the hint and walked away.

"Just don't stand there the whole time. I can't have slacking workers." Samir smirked at the irony.

"Oh don't worry, I'll definitely be doing something important, Lloyd, something very important." Samir murmured to himself, and he too took off, only in the opposite direction, which, coincidentally, was the same direction as Prince Clovis's private transporter.

Upon nearing the heavily plated vehicle, Samir was disappointed to realize there was only one entrance and one exit, easy to guard and hard to trespass. There was only one soldier dispatched there.. However, it would be easy to bypass the security, with a little help. He sauntered away, whistling a tune.

Samir opened the door to his temporary room, back in the medical transport, and locked it behind him. Then, he opened a bag he had prepared for this specific event.

"It's show time."

Lelouch smirked as he took his helmet.

"Oh, don't you remember me Clovis? Long time no see, hmm?"

Samir watched the two princes' conversation with interest his new perspective brought him. His eyes narrowed as he saw the true fear and horror in Clovis's expression, the pure desperation. He switched his focus to Lelouch. Truly confident and in control, the other was, and wholeheartedly in belief that he was right in his actions. Only later would he know the true cost of his actions, too late. His goal was understandable, but the way he went about it...

Samir closed his eyes. Lelouch would suffer more if he took the bloody path, and it was likely he would end up walking down that road anyways. However, Samir opened his eyes, perhaps it would help Lelouch if he didn't have to kill with his bare hands so soon. His gaze transferred to the scene in front of him unfolded.

Just about when Lelouch prepared to shoot Clovis, Samir stepped out from his shadowed corner and softened his features.

"Lelouch..." he said softly.

At the sound of his name, Lelouch rapidly turned around, but still kept the gun trained on Clovis's forehead.

"Who are you?" He asked with a tinge of fear. Samir inwardly smirked. Fear the unknown, indeed. Oh, the irony.

"My name is of no concern to you." He smoothly said with a higher pitched voice, shifting his _skirt_. "But the man you currently hold under gunpoint is."

Lelouch shifted to face the unknown intruder more and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

* * *

Hi hi everyone! If you're new to this, I recommend you read _Of Promises and Lies_, since that's the story that's before this one to get rid of any confusion you may have now or in the future. If you're one of the ones that came along from that, then welcome back!

This chapter was already partially written, remember in OPAL I put a poll up asking if I should continue it or not? Yeah, that was the result. I re-watched the first episodes a couple times over and over again. That's why it may have seemed a bit off...

I would like to apologize in advance for any unfavorable update situations. I try to update once a week, but I can see now the next few aren't going to be kind to me... Why am I updating then, you ask? That's all courtesy of ame-no-itteki, for bugging me constantly. You're all welcome to the same as much as you want!

As always, feedback is always welcome. Comments on what you liked, what you didn't like, what could've been changed, constructive criticism, etc. Hey, even a genuine flame would be accepted with open arms! I have get to receive one. /giggles/ I can't wait! But, it has to be a real one, with furious flaming intent.

Alright, enough babbling. I have a habit of doing that. /chuckles nervously/

Review?

Love,

Shini


	2. Chapter 2

_Of Masks and Mirrors_- Chapter 2

* * *

"Who are you?" he repeated. The woman brushed the question aside.

"I cannot let you kill that man." She simply stated. Lelouch frowned. Something wasn't adding up. What was a woman doing here?He noticed a symbol emblazoned on the front of her shirt and memorized. Nonetheless, he smirked as his plan adapted to new new variable. He would eliminate her after Clovis.

"What are you going to do about it?" Then, the woman's gentle features twisted to an uncharacteristic smirk as she reached under her skirt and pulled a gun from a previously hidden leather holster at her thigh.

"This," she said sweetly. Lelouch allowed a moment of shock to briefly flash across his face before schooling it to neutrality as his mind raced to find a solution. He glared at the woman as she stepped forward, gun still trained at him. Her grip didn't waver. "Drop your gun without shooting, or I'll pull the trigger," she said coolly.

Lelouch's expression grew frustrated as he was forced to do things that were _not part of his plan_.

"Alright, I've done as you asked. Now what?" The woman's head tipped in curiosity.

"Why do you fight Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia? Are you that selfish?" Lelouch clenched his fists.

"My best friend was killed because of Britannia," tears started to well in his eyes. "And I never got to say 'I'm sorry' for what I did to him." His voice wavered slightly. "I'm not doing this for myself!"

Then, the woman corrected her aim on her gun as Lelouch bowed his head.

"Don't move Clovis. I need to keep you alive for different reasons than concern for your well-being. Careful. My grip just might _slip_." A bang rang in the room and a bullet was embedded into the wall just couple inches away from Clovis's face. He trembled and get out a fearful whimper. The woman smiled coldly at him. "And I might _accidentally_ hit something important."

Lelouch would've taken this chance as an opportunity to grab the gun on the floor and shoot Clovis properly in the head himself, if he wasn't so shell-shocked.

"Who's side are you on?" he asked suspiciously. The woman smiled gently at him.

"You don't need to worry about that, dear Lelouch. Everything will make sense when it's time." Lelouch was growing irritated at the confusion this unknown woman was causing him.

"What do you mean 'when it's time'?" The woman laughed.

"When it's time, it's time, neither before nor after."

"I grow tired of your riddles, woman!" Said woman smirked.

"Lelouch vi Britannia," she practically purred. "You are in no condition to make demands of me, are you?" Lelouch clenched his jaw together.

"No," he ground out.

"I'm glad we got that straight." She cocked the safety back on the gun. Lelouch and Clovis both visibly tensed. "Now, about the present situation." There was a sharp bang. Lelouch looked confusedly at the woman before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Clovis smiled charmingly at the woman in his relief. He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"My dear, I knew you were on my side all along! Come, tell me, what's your name?" The woman shook her head with a sad smile.

"Clovis, despite how much it pains me, I have to finish what Lelouch started." Clovis's eyes widened in his surprise.

"What?" he asked, "W-wait," he stuttered as the gun was raised to his head. "There has to be some mistake!" He pleaded, hands waving frantically in front of him. "Please don't kill me! I'll give whatever you want! Just don't kill me! Please!"

Samir felt his heart constrict painfully at his brother's pleads, but he knew what he had to do. So, he hardened his feelings and looked at Clovis with remorse. He placed a finger on his lips to stop his panicked babbling, and some of his calmness must have transferred to him for his demeanor grew resigned. He stood up. Samir didn't stop him and only rise the gun with the motion. Clovis's body was relaxed, his shoulders were squared, and his back was straight. His head was held high and proud.

"Still a prince, despite being faced with death. Admirable and honorable to the end, eh Clovis? Do you have any last words?"

"Yes," Clovis's voice was firm, but if one listened carefully, then a tinge of fear could be heard.

"Then say them, before I run out of time." Clovis took a deep breath, cherishing the taste of air he had taken for granted.

"May I know the name of my killer at least?" Samir smiled. He could at least fulfill his brother's last request.

"I have many names, Clovis." He said. "The one I currently go by is Samir Adelram. I am also am in possession of the names R.R., N.N., Demon Emperor, Zero, Lelouch Lamperouge. My birth name, the name my mother, Marianne vi Britannia, gave me was Lelouch, Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

Clovis was shocked. During the progression of the woman's sentences, her voice had gotten deeper to be a male's. Now, she claimed to be his brother, Lelouch, when said boy was clearly lying on the ground unconscious? Samir smiled bitterly.

"I know it's hard to take in and it sounds unbelievable, but what I speak is the truth. How such a thing happened, however, is something you will never find out on this plane!" Clovis was slightly curious, but his face fell when his death was mentioned again. His eyes searched the woman's, no, man's face for any hint of truth. It seemed he found what he was looking for when he looked Samir straight in the eye. Samir smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, there's no reason to fear place where you're going after this. I've seen it and been there. Isn't that bad." Then, he added with a softer voice.

"So, this is it?" Samir nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." An expression of tranquil settled on Clovis's features.

"Then, goodbye." There was silence.

"Clovis, I'm sorry."

"I know." There was another pause. "Sayonara." Clovis said in a hushed whisper, closing his eyes.

There was the loud crack of gunshot and Clovis fell to the ground with a small smile on his face. Samir lowered the gun, deed done, and shed a bitter tear over the limp, prone body of the prince.

"Sayonara..." he whispered back to deaf ears. "Sayonara, Clovis vi Britannia, my brother." Then, he closed his eyes, unable to bear the amount of emotion he was feeling. "Sayonara, sayonara, sayonara, saynara..." He whispered, decreasing in volume.

"_Sayonara..."_

Samir took a deep shuddering breath, wrestling with his emotions with an iron will. Now wasn't the time to have a breakdown. He tucked his handgun back to its holster on his thigh and reached towards Lelouch's body.

"Time to get you back to school, hmm?"

Lelouch woke with a start and wildly looked around, instantly recognizing where he was. He was back in his room at Ashford Academy. How did he get here? His mind flickered to the unknown woman back in Clovis's transport and knew. Who else would it be? It had to be her. His eyes narrowed in thought. Who was she? And what were her motives.

Later, after class, he would find out that Prince Clovis was dead, evidence pointing towards suicide. His fist clenched.

"I will find you out there," he thought viciously, "and then I'll make you answer my questions!"

Suzaku found himself being roughly dragged out of a blissful sleep by an extremely chipper voice and bright onslaught of sunlight.

"Bright and shine, sleepyhead! Wake up! Wake up! It's a beautiful morning. It would be a shame to waste it." He groaned and pulled the sheets above his head, but his actions were thwarted when the sheets were torn away.

"Gi'e th'blankets ba' t'me," he mumbled, opening his eyes blearily. A redhead grinned in front of him, shaking his head.

"Nope! Not until you get out of bed!" Suzaku moaned and tried to go back to sleep, but the brightness and constant babble prevented that from happening.

"Fine," he finally sighed, and ignored Samir's childish display of cheering.

"Aren't you supposed to be used to waking up in the morning?" Suzaku pondered on this. He was usually up at the crack of dawn, but now he was feeling incredibly sluggish and slow.

"I am," he said, less lethargic than before, "but something seems to be different today..." Samir thought about this for a moment before snapped his fingers, his mouthing opening in an 'o'.

"Oops, sorry. That would be my fault," he apologized, as if just remembering. "I put some crushed sleeping pills in your drink yesterday to help you sleep." Suzaku's eyes widened considerably.

"What? You drugged me?" Samir shrugged, hands out in a placating gesture.

"It was for your own good. You were all twitchy yesterday after the battle. And with your injuries, it would do more harm than good."

"But you drugged me!" Suzaku protested. The redhead crossed his arms and gave Suzaku a glare.

"It was for your own good. Either sleeping pills or a solid whack to the head with a hammer would work. Which one would you have preferred? The hammer?" Suzaku looked away and Samir nodded with a sniff. "I thought so." There was a silence.

"So, what happens now?" Samir's face brightened up.

"I'll take you to the cafeteria and then give you a tour of the whole building!"

"The whole building?" Suzaku asked, puzzled. Samir nodded.

"Yep! We're at the Camelot's main base, the center of all operations and where everything's designed and built."

"Camelot?" Samir chuckled.

"The organization you just joined. By default, since you're the devicer of the Lancelot, you're part of us now! Basically, we're an irregular division of the Britannian Military, only we're not restricted by any of the regular protocol since Prince Schneizal gave his express permission to operate outside command structure and armed forces' regulations." Suzaku was surprised.

"So, there's not really any commander, officers, and ranking here?" Samir nodded.

"Yep. We're all pretty much equal, but there's a couple people that naturally are regarded higher than others here, elected willingly by the members of their group rather than by rank."

"Like Lloyd?" Suzaku guessed.

"You got that right! Lloyd is like our head scientist. Cecile is his assistant. We have a head developer, a head designer, a head something, and head for everything else." Samir said in an offhanded manner, scowling. "There's too many of them." Suzaku chuckled.

"You'll get them eventually." Samir sighed.

"Yeah, eventually is the key word. Who knows how long that will be?"

"You can't have been here that long, can you?" Samir shrugged.

"I've been here ever since I was about fifteen. It's been two years now." Samir said with a flat voice. Suzaku's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"No way! You're the same age as me?" Samir smirked at Suzaku's expression.

"That's right. I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure that out." Suzaku groaned.

"I fell right into that one, didn't I?" Samir nodded happily, and then stopped the two of them.

"Here," he started with a dramatic arm gesture, "is the only place you'll be guaranteed safety. That is, unless you a.) provoke somebody, b.) eat the cafeteria food, or c.) get in a food fight. The only safe thing to eat here are the desserts actually..." he trailed off. "But, the main courses are purely poisonous substances in disguise, so don't eat them!"

Samir was so serious in his explanation that Suzaku straightened his posture with wide eyes.

"Sir yes sir!" The redhead chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I think you'll do just fine, now come on!" Samir pulled a surprised Suzaku into the cafeteria and gallantly exclaimed. "Onward! To food!"

Suzaku didn't even last five paces before he was bombarded. He managed to let out an undignified yelp as he stumbled on a trip wire before a pie was forcefully thrown into his face. Confetti popped out of their containers with cute bangs. And he could have sworn there was an indoor firework being set off somewhere.

"Welcome to Camelot, Suzaku Kururugi!"

Suzaku wiped his face of whipped cream and cherries and a flash of light blinded him. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted and saw Samir grinning wildly before him with an antique camera in his hands. His expression was one of horror and mortification.

"Samir!" he growled, lunging for the camera. Laughing merrily the redhead danced out of his range, singing gleefully.

_I've got your picture,  
so don't you cry,  
I'll gladly give it back,  
with another pie. _

He was about to sing another verse, but Suzaku had scooped the whipped cream from his face and drew an arm back, cocked ready to fire. The glob of white landed neatly over Samir's lower face, and by extension, his mouth. The redhead licked his mouth clean, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, it's on," and with that said, he gave his camera to a nearby person, conveniently Cecile. He grabbed a pie from the mountain of prepared whipped cream and cherry pies and threw it back to Suzaku. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Suzaku neatly dodged the incoming projectile and moved. The man behind him wasn't so lucky and received chest full of whipped cream. Samir chuckled nervously at the thundering man.

"Oh dear," he said, and ducked. When he glanced up between his fingers, yet another person had a lovely reception of pie in his face. He giggled behind his hands and smoothly got up, his eyes scanning the cafeteria for Suzaku. His eyes zoned in on his target. He grabbed another pie and hurled it in the new recruit's general direction, knowing it wouldn't make it to it's intended target.

"Food fight!" he yelled, and the crowd leaped into sudden action.

At the doorway, Lloyd and Cecile stared at the scene, one with disapproval and the other with childish wanting.

"You're not really going to go in there are you?" Cecile asked with disbelief at her superior. Loyd smiled.

"Why ever not? You know Samir's surprises keeps the organization on its toes." Cecile didn't answer, but noticed Lloyd's longing look.

"Fine." Like a little puppy who had been released from his confinement, Lloyd's face bloomed happily as he sprang forward. Whooping excitedly and throwing pies with wild abandon, he joined the fray.

Cecile sighed and looked down at the camera in her arms. She was given responsibility of the camera, but....

She set it down muttering, "Who am I trying to fool?" Samir joined up with her through the crowd with a rakish grin.

"And here I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." He stopped her statement with a pie in the face. That was quickly becoming quite common. Cecile whipped the cream and cherries off her face with her usual efficiency and sweetly smiled at Samir.

"Oh Samir," she said, "I believe I owe you something." The redhead only laughed, and ducked into the crowd again to escape her. Cecile gave chase, laughing. She wasn't going to let him get away with that!

Later, when Samir would browse through the collection of pictures of the cafeteria incident, he would flip between the happy faces and cry.

* * *

Alrighty, here's chapter two! I wrote this a while ago with great fun and relish. It's like a filler. I hope you guys don't mind. I tried make the characters in character, but did I overdo it? Also, I think this is a bit longer, so be happy my muse ran longer than usual. Speaking of my muse, I need to name it...

ryuu11- Lol. Thank you, thank you. /bows and flourishes a top hat/ I don't make promises lightly, and when I do make one, I fulfill it. As for your update, why don't you read this? I trust you know me well enough to check down here before reading. If you didn't, then you must've gotten rusty! /teasingly/

Dimlit Pale Blue- I love you're so understanding. As for your questions, my only answer is to wink and put my finger on my lips. Shh... It's a se-cr-et! Just wait and see... you're going to hate that saying once I'm through with you. One of my friends already is. XD

wintewings- I'm glad to not disappointment this time. Samir? Be patient, as a certain white headed one would say... Here's the update you've been asking for!

Onyx Fire- Wow. I didn't even notice that until you pointed that out to me! Shows how much I know my writing! /big grin/ Lol. Stick around and you might notice a couple or more things!

For my anonymous reviewers, if you haven't noticed, I post replies down here, at the end. From personal experience, I know it's a little irritating to have replies in the beginning. I hope you don't mind too much.

I only have one more pre-written chapter left, and about a fifth of another. Also, next week is Christmas break, and I'm going on a vacation! Yay! The problem is, my friend said she would kill me if I typed fanficiton. I was sad... and I don't think I'm allowed to bring the laptop. /cries/ I'll try to keep a log on what happens, and then may when I have the time make another story from that. I just thought of that about five seconds ago, so it might be a while...

As always, I appreciate feedback. I _thrive _on feedback. So, for all those your alerted and put this on your favorites list, just remember, reviews are good.

Review?

Love,

Shini


	3. Chapter 3

_Of Masks and Mirrors_- Chapter 3

* * *

Samir set a bucket down and giggled mischievously at the electronically locked door. The password had been charmingly changed last night, he supposed. It seemed Suzaku was taking precautions against him breaking into his room again. Samir wasn't worried though. He knocked politely on the door.

"Suzaku, are you awake?" he said in an even tone. There was no reply. "Suzaku?" he repeated, louder with a growing smile. Still, there was no answer. "He can't say I didn't warn him." The redhead reached towards his heavily utilized belt to unclasped a leather pouch. He hummed as he ran his finger across the metal tools and selected one.

"I almost couldn't put the lock back together last time. I hope Lloyd doesn't get too upset at me, " he murmured pleasantly. "That is, _if_ he finds out." Samir carefully unscrewed the smooth metal plating and pulled it back, revealing the various wires and nodes inside. He put a screwdriver back and took out a clipper.

"What to cut, what to cut," he cheerfully said. He tapped one of the thicker ones, "I could cut this one, but that would stop the power flow. It would have to be replaced." He nudged another one. "I could set off the alarm with this one and wake Suzaku up that way." He glanced at the bucket next to him. "But that would ruin everything. I can't cut anything." With a theatrical sad sigh, he put the clippers back.

"But," he added, "I _can_ do this." He plucked two wires and set the ends very lightly and quickly to each other, overloading the system. There were several sparks and a puff of smoke as the electronic lock whined down in complaint. Samir hissed as his fingers were burnt, but bushed the pain off. He had worse, and it would heal soon. He inserted the wires back into their respective nodes and screwed the plating back on.

As the black screen was illuminated by numbers and letters, multiple prompts showed up and he grinned like a cat. He whistled as he entered the required information. Finally, he was done.

"All the conditions have been fulfilled. Mission: hack into Suzie-chan's lock. Status: success." He keyed in a long string of numbers and letters into the pad. With a swagger, he collect his bucket and strolled confidently in. He was welcomed with a Suzaku in deep sleep.

"Suzaku Kururugi..." he then paused. "Wow, that's quite a mouthful. Su-za-ku-Ku-ru-ru-gi. I should come up with a nickname." His eyes landed on the unsuspecting figure. He gently shook the sleeping boy's shoulder. Suzaku didn't respond. He poked and prodded all over, but Suzaku just rolled over and swatted accurately at his fingers. Samir clapped his hands together gleefully, holding his prized bucket up over the other.

"I am so sorry," he said without a hint of remorse, and dumped the bucket's entire content.

To say Suzaku jumped out of bed would be an understatement. To say Suzaku flew out of bed screaming like a little girl with her pants on fire would be more accurate. Best of all, Samir had the moment captured on camera. With a triumphant cry, he whooped at his success and scrambled out of there before Suzaku could register what had just happened.

He made it five steps out the door before Suzaku's mind sorted out the ice, short-circuited lock, and camera.

"Samir~!" Suzaku growled from his room. His voice echoed throughout the entire building. Samir only responded by cackling madly and dashing across the compound, infuriated Suzaku not too far behind.

Lloyd and Cecile looked onto the scene, sighing at the same time. Lloyd took out a memo pad and put another tally onto a page already riddled with lines and dashes.

"What time is it today?" Lloyd checked his watch.

"Two in the morning."

"What day is this now?" Cecile asked. Lloyd closed his eyes tiredly as he put the small notebook back into his pocket.

"Day twenty-three."

"And what exactly are we doing staying up this late in the night?" The scientist couldn't help grinning.

"To watch this, of course."

Later that morning found a calmer Suzaku and grinning Samir sitting in the cafeteria next to each other sharing a table with Lloyd and Cecile.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Suzaku asked, biting into a corner of his onigiri. Samir toyed idly with his silver spoon before scooping a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. Suzaku eyed the large sugary treat with distaste.

"I don't know how you can eat all that and stay so thin," he commented. "And aren't you a medic? You're supposed to be healthy and pro-nutrients, yet you seem to abhor such foods." Samir smiled secretly and placed the spoon to his lips.

"That's my little secret, hmm?" Lloyd rapped on the wooden table.

"Suzaku, I can assure you absolutely do not want to separate Samir from his sugar. The last time we tried, it resulted in a nice bit of property damage." He turned to Cecile. "How much was it again?" Cecile chuckled.

"Three labs, two shipments of metal alloys, four computers, and ten various, separate injuries ranging from hardly a scratch to broken bones. The only thing untouched was our supply of sakuradite." Samir nudged Suzaku.

"It wasn't that bad," he mock-whispered. Lloyd snorted.

"No," he agreed. "It was worse. It took a week to get something semblance of control and two months to get everything back to normal." Samir shrugged, not offended by the scientist's words.

"I can't deny that. What can I say," he said. "You have to be evil to have fun." Suzaku nodded.

"True." Lloyd gave a long-suffering sigh.

"You're right, as always." The three looked to the fourth. Cecile gave them all incredulous looks and crossed her arms.

"Are you all mentally impaired?" Samir chuckled. Cecile was, and shall ever be, the voice of reason. He stood up and raised glass of water.

"Amen to that." The other three's joined drink his and they clinked together. Then, they sat back down to finished their breakfast.

When Samir finally finished his monstrous treat of a breakfast, the other table occupants were already done and waiting for him. He polished his spoon neatly and set it gently onto his platter.

"I think," he started slowly. "I should take Suzaku to town. He hasn't been there yet, as he, hmm?"

Samir was a speed freak, Suzaku soon found out. He should have realized that as soon as the redhead escorted him to Camelot's garage. He had been led to a reclusive corner. There were two, sleek, blue and green motorcycles and one black oddly-shaped one waiting for them.

"These," Samir had said with a fond glance to the gleaming machines, "are something of my own creation. They may not look like anything special, but they're custom-made. We'll use the blue and green ones for today. It's a while to town and these are the fastest and effective way to get there. Also," he explained with a grin, "motorcycles aren't an uncommon sight these days in the cities." He tossed the surprised Suzaku a green helmet and a key. "Here, you coming? Or are you to afraid?" This comment shook the dazed boy out of his state.

"I pilot a Knightmare. Why should I be afraid of a mere motorcycle?" he asked. Samir smirked.

"Good answer," and he slipped on his helmet on, tucking his long, red hair inside. "Let's go." Without further adieu, Suzaku did the same and they mounted their respective vehicles. The garage door in front of them started to slid up, illuminating the previously dark area. Lloyd waved to them from above in an overseeing balcony.

"Have fun you two!" He was replied with the sound of engines started and eagerly being revved up in anticipation.

Suzaku could feel the stirrings of excitement start in his gut. A radio in his helmet crackled to life.

"_Ready?"_ He could hear Samir's barely contained glee in his voice.

"Whenever you are," he said back.

"_On three then..."_ the speakers breathed. _"One,"_ Suzaku and Samir simultaneously hunkered down. _"Two,"_ the engines roared as they were fired. _"Three."_

The two were off like twin arrows and they shot out of the garage in a cloud of dust. From the balcony, he laughed at their antics.

"Full throttle, right off the beginning," he commented. "I had expected Suzaku, but Samir?" the scientist grinned as he turned to return to the actual building. "My, my, people learn things everything. I just hope they don't cause too much damage." He had a thoughtful expression. "Maybe I should follow them?"

Suzaku could feel, taste, hear, and sense everything around him; the sun's bright rays beating unrelentingly on his back, the wind whipping through his hair and clothes, the wheels swallowing the black road in front of them at an alarming pace, the hum of the engine as it pushed to go faster, and faster. It was amazing. He eyes flickered to the rider next to him.

Samir, no doubt, was a genius. The pieces of equipment they were using had an unusual high efficiency. The ones back in the Britannian military academy, said to the top-of-the-line couldn't compare to these. If those were speedy vehicles, then these were metal on wings. It felt like he was effortlessly flying. He felt in control, powerful. It was surreal. It was impossible. It was _ingenious_.

Samir, too, glanced to the side, couldn't help give himself a satisfied smile as he took in Suzaku's silence.

_Mission accomplished. _

The town a bright and happy place, Suzaku noticed as they stood in the town square next to their parked vehicles. He took his key out and the engine whined as it partially shut down, leaving a prompt on its display screen. Suzaku gave Samir a question glance, seeing these machines were his own creation. Samir voicelessly punched a long string of numbers and letters and something clicked. The screen erased itself and only black remained. The same was done with Samir's blue motorcycle.

"What was that for?" Suzaku asked as they strolled through the streets, stopping for anything interesting. Samir shrugged.

"An extra security measure against any curious, probing hands." Suzaku raised an eyebrow, prompting for more information. "Anyone foolish enough to hotwire the vehicle will be greeted with a slight electrical shock." Suzaku gaped.

"Isn't that a big overboard?" Samir waved the question away.

"Nothing is overboard when it comes to protecting equipment that technically doesn't even exist. Besides, it's only a slight jolt the first time, nothing big." Suzaku's curiosity was piqued.

"The first time?" Samir nodded sagely.

"The first time." There was a silence, and then Samir gasped. He grabbed a hold of Suzaku's arm with unadulterated glee in his expression. "Look! We have to go there!" A very bemused brunette was pulled into a dark shop.

"Huh? W-wait," the door closed behind the two with a foreboding air. A battered, old sign swung on rusty hinges, creaking with each motion. The lettering was faded and old-fashioned, but still legible.

_Masquerade_

Inside the shop, it was a complete contrast to the happy, bright, and cheerful appearance outside a single wall. It was dark, musty, and had a very peculiar bittersweet odor. It had a tranquil, calm atmosphere. There was a darker undertone, but Suzaku couldn't pin down what it was exactly. It eluded him, like a silk shadow slipping through his fingers. A whisper-like voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Welcome to Masquerade. How may I help you?" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the person behind the desk. Samir beamed at him, completely out of place in the mysterious shop.

"Vita!" he exclaimed. "Don't you remember me?" The girl behind the counter frowned and leaned forward to get a closer look at him through the gloom. She nodded.

"Oh, Sam. I haven't seen you in a while. I almost didn't recognize you." Samir rolled his eyes.

"You did forget me, and must you call me that infernal name?" Vita shrugged.

"Samar is a feminine name. Sam, at least, can be considered a masculine name." A vein popped out of Samir's head.

"There's a difference between Samar and Samir." Vita shrugged apathetically again, curling a lock of her hair nonchalantly.

"A one letter difference, like that's a lot." She ignored Samir's protests of "It is a lot" and turned to Suzaku. "And who may you be?"

"Oh, uh, Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku stuttered nervously, unsure of her reaction to his name's origin. Vita gave him a small, reassuring smile. She extended a hand.

"Vita Krane, or Vita Hansei it's nice meet you." Hesitant and surprised, Suzaku took her hand to have his crushed in a merciless grip. The dark-haired girl's eyes took a menacing gleam. "Betray my trust and you will meet an unpleasant end."

"So then," he asked. "Why are you telling me?" Vita replied very simply.

"Because Sam trusts you."

"That's it?" Vita raised an eyebrow at his probing.

"Yes," she motioned towards the back of the shop. "Would you like some tea?"

It was in the beginning of the afternoon when the two exited Vita's shop, one gleeful and the other contemplative. It didn't take too much to figure out who was who. Samir was fawning over the object he had picked up from the shop while Suzaku was digesting the information he was just given.

Vita, was a halfblood. Her father had been an 'Eleven' or 'Japanese' while her mother had been a Brittanian. Her mother's family had been one of the lower ranking nobles in society, but high enough to have a reputation worthy taking extreme care of. As was tradition, her mother's parents had arranged a marriage for her unsuspecting self to a man she had contempt for and had refused to accept any advances. She was sent to 'Area 11' and informed of her wedding two days prior to the actual date so she couldn't back out.

Instead of becoming resigned to her fate like her parents thought she would, Vita's mtoher was desperate and ran away. Hiding in the Shinjuku Ghetto, she fell in love with one of the residents. Vita was the product of that love. However, the new family was found out when she was three, but her mother's parents were kind enough to have a shop built for Vita and her father at her mother's request, under the condition that she would never run away again. Vita was now eighteen, her father dead for the past two years.

A package abruptly entered his vision.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Samir asked and Suzaku blinked to clear his thoughts. He stared at the brown paper.

"I would have to see what 'it' is before I can tell you," he said dryly. Samir nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's true. I was just testing you." Suzaku's eyebrow twitched.

"Sure," was all he said.

"You're welcome!" Samir apparently missed the heavy sarcastic in his statement. He sighed, and how did such a dense person get into Camelot, a secretive division of the Britannian military? He was reminded of the reason when an image of two motorcycles flashed in his mind. Oh yeah, he thought, that's why. It was the same reason he was initiated into the group, talent. While he had physical prowess in piloting a Knightmare Frame, Samir had his intelligence and medical knowledge. They were opposites, like yin and yang, like him and... Suzaku shook his head, trying to dislodge the memory from his mind. Next to him, Samir opened his mouth to say something, but that something remained unsaid when a scream came from nowhere.

With lightning reflexes, Suzaku immediately scanned the area around them. His eyes honed in on a quickly falling figure and far forward to intercept the fall.

Unnoticed, Samir's eyes widened considerably and his breath hitched.

A girl landed safely in Suzaku's waiting arms and she beamed at him gratefully.

"Thank you very much for saving me. You see, there's some bad men who are chasing me. Would you be so kind enough to help me?"

Samir's mind was whirling at a considerable pace, trying to comprehend what had just happened. His eyes stared at the pink-haired girl happily chatting to Suzaku. When her attention was directed towards him, he barely managed to stammer out his name before he was consumed by his mind again. He didn't even noticed Suzaku's concerned expression and repeated name.

"Samir," said person blinked at the snapped fingers in front of him.

"What?" he asked Suzaku, shooting the other a glare. Suzaku, however, ignored this and reached forward to place a hand on the redhead's forehead. Samir knocked it away with an irritated expression.

"I'm fine," he snapped. Suzaku recoiled, shocked, and Samir sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "My actions were unbecoming." The brunette had an odd expression, as if just noticing something, but it flickered and was gone.

"It's alright," he easily said with a smile. Then, he turned to Euphy. "This is my friend, Samir Adelram. Samir, this is Euphy Vitannia." Samir took the pink-haired girl's hand and brushed his lips to it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Euphy." Euphy's cheeks held a tinge of pink, brought out by her hair.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Samir." Suzaku couldn't help but laughed at her name for the redhead. Puzzled, she looked in his direction.

"What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

"Mr. Samir?" he asked with a humored tone. "This idiot here is only my age and the biggest child I know."

"Hey!" Samir protested, waving his arms around for emphasis. "I beg to differ. I," he placed a hand on his chest, "am not a child. I am, in fact, a jester. Children," he huffed in a petulant tone, "get lost and eat mud pies." Suzaku nodded mockingly.

"So, you know where we are right now and how to get back to our bikes?" Samir's chest puffed up.

"Of course!" he bragged. Suzaku motioned forward with a grin.

"Then lead the way," he encouraged, "and awe us with your brilliance." Samir stepped forward confidently, but on his sixth, his bravado began to wither. He crossed his arms and look away, pouting childishly.

"Fine, I get lost easily," he said testily, "but at least I don't eat mud pies!"

"Whoever said you did," Suzaku teased. Samir pouted even more.

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say," the brunette said offhandedly. Samir squawked.

"I _do not_ eat mud pies!" The redhead protested indignantly.

Euphy and Suzaku just laughed mercilessly.

* * *

Alrighty! This chapter was more of a half filler and half informative chapter, like it should be. I like it! Well, this update was early, since I had it pre-written and I won't be home for winter break. /pouts/ So, I won't get much writing done. Again. Yeah, I know I've been saying that a lot. I'm sorry, truly, but life just likes to poke you in the side and make you squeak. So, thus, unwelcome and welcome events happen.

Samir's been a such a troublemaker. I'm making him very mischievous. /shakes head mournfully/ You'll go on Santa's list, you! But, /giggle/ I suppose that's my fault, isn't it? I can't help it! They're just so fun to write! ^_^

You all should be happy. This chapter's even longer than the last one, which was longer than the one before that. O.O Consider this an early Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) present from me to all of you!

ryuu11- /nods with grim face/ Rusty. You heard me. /pie lands on face/ Oh Ryuu... /sing-song voice and wipes pie off/ I have _very, very_ something special for you... /takes out large strawberry cake and throws/ Catch!  
I'm glad your inspiration is back with you! /hand back of head and blushes/ It's no problem. I write to entertain, both myself and readers! Oh, and Suzaku has _no idea_ what's going on. He's in for a very, very nice surprise. /grins/

winterwings- Lol. I'm glad you think so. Thanks very much!

Dimlit Pale Blue- Well, I think this chapter will answer/answered some of your questions. As for the others, you'll just have to wait and see~!

I would like to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story! You're all wonderful, wonderful people!

Review?

Love,

Shini


	4. Chapter 4

_Of Masks and Mirrors_- Chapter 4

* * *

Euphy giggled as Samir and Suzaku played out a parody of one of the scenes in Romeo and Juliet. Suzaku as the dashing Romeo and Samir was genteel Juliet, with his long red hair. The locks were hanging loose at Euphy's insistence, to Samir's dismay.

"No, no, no," she had said while confiscating his hair band. "If you're going to play the part of a girl, then you might as well look like one," she added cheekily, "and don't forget to sound like the part too!" Then, she surprised him by grabbing his hair and swiftly braided and put in a bun. Samir, oddly, didn't protest too much, but that might have been due to Suzaku's not-so-hidden curiosity.

After poking and propping Samir's scalp to the extent tat he thought he was going to faint, she declared she was done, and promptly started to pull hair pins out. The hot with a redhed was devastated to find out he'd been tricked, to his embarrassment.

Now, they were almost done, the act running on its last legs.

Suzaku had a furious expression on his face, acting like he was having a terrible battle with his foe, Paris, how also sought for Juliet's (Samir's) love in front of the redhead's 'grave'. He exchanged a few more blows and suddenly knocked an invisible blade aside to thrust smoothly into the open defenses.

"Take that, you fiend!" He exclaimed, and watched his foe crumple to the ground. He turned to Samir's prone body.

"My love," he said with an unidentifiable voice, "we will soon be together again, my hands covered with guilty blood united with your white, innocence." He took a bottle of 'poison' from his bag and drank it heartily. Suzaku sank to the ground with a gasp. "How fast I feel my life slipping away..." With a closing of the eyes, he was gone. Samir knew this was his cue and sat up.

"O Romeo," Samir gasped convincingly, fluttering his eyes in disbelief, "I see your cold body lying next to mine, and a flask of honeyed venom in your hands." He pretended to drink out of bottle, to smile sadly. "You still deny our reunion, O lover of mine? You have not left a drop for me to redeem myself, perhaps there is still some potion linger on your lips?"

Once Samir just finished his sentence, a blush blossomed across his cheeks like a fierce fire. He looked uncertainly around, just becoming aware of the crowd they had attracted. He noticed a pink tint appeared on Suzaku's cheekbones, faint, but there and a pair of green eyes conspicuously crack open.

"Don't keep everybody waiting!" Euphy called out from her bench. Samir felt something lodge in his throat looked to Suzaku for confirmation. The other gave him a tiny reassuring nod. He swallowed nervously, and leaned in.

Suzaku wasn't sure when they kissed, because he had closed his eyes. It was only the barest of kisses, a brush of the lips, but enough to send a nice tingle down his body. He smelled a faint scent of the sweet bitterness of strawberries. Something clicked inside him at that and as Samir leaned back, he pressed forward. Their lips connected and Suzaku kissed Samir harshly with fervor. When he looked back on this action, he would smirk uncharacteristically and look smug, but now, he was entirely in the moment.

When their lips connected, Samir had frozen and seized up instantly. What was Suzaku doing? His eyes widened to a near impossible size. What was Suzaku doing? His lungs seemed to stop functioning. What was Suzaku doing? Was he kissing him? Kissing? That was impossible, his mind said, but his body argued and said his lips were right there.

Suzaku's mind was in a haze, his thoughts clouded. Faintly, he registered that his lips were connected to Samir's, and when the redhead started kissing back he instinctively opened his mouth.

Samir drew back as if burned, and then swayed before he collapsed to the ground. Before the redhead collided with the ground, however, Suzaku quickly sat up and caught him gently. Cradling the unconscious body, the green-eyed boy in his mind played back Samir's expression. It was one of mixed horror, happiness, and despair. His mouth tightened to a grim line.

"Is he okay?" Euphy asked, coming over from her seat. He placed a hand over the redhead's forehead, and sighed with relief. "There's no sigh of fever or sickness. That's good." Suzaku was silent.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, crash, and boom from the east side of town and both their heads rose up sharply.

"An attack..." Suzaku breathed. Euphy stood up and waved to an incoming white vehicle.

"Over here!" She called out. "They're over here!" The van pulled up neatly next to them and the door opened, revealing a concerned Lloyd.

"Hop in, all of you, and bring in Samir!" he said in a hurried voice. "Quick!" Euphy nodded and hitched up her skirts before climbing in. Suzaku lifted Samir in his arms and carefully carried the redhead in.

Lloyd slapped his back after closing the door with a mischievous grin.

"So, what did you do to make our resident medic conk out?" Suzaku's brow furrowed at the scientist's blatant unconcern for the attack, but answered the question.

"Why do you think I did anything?" Lloyd wagged his finger disapprovingly at the brunette.

"You think just anyone is let into Camelot? No! We do background checks and test them. We only accept the top-of-the-line personnel. Everyone else isn't relevant to us, except the royal family, and even they tend to shy away from us." He led Suzaku to a seat. "Put him here. Now, where was I? Oh yes! How we found Samir was quite odd, to say the least. He was fifteen them, but bright, very bright." Lloyd mumbled off.

Suzaku was about to ask for more information regarding his friend, lover, but the van slowed down to a complete stop and Cecile's face popped on a a screen on the wall.

"Lloyd and Suzaku to the back, please. You should know where it is, Lloyd." The screen blinked black and Lloyd grinned.

"Well, it's time for our devicer to get out now." He sang, and they both filed put. The door closed softly. Not three moments later, it opened and shut again sneakily. There was a giggle. Euphy waved her hand in front of Samir to make sure the redhead wasn't conscious. There was no reaction and she grinned. She leaned slowly to whisper into Samir's ear.

"Lelouch-nii-sama, Schneizel-nii-sama is burning the black king piece." The effect was instantaneous. Samir bolted upright, nearly choking himself on the seat belt.

"What?" he choked out. "What is he doing with my piece?" Then, his eyes focused on his surroundings and Euphy. The blood drained out of his face.

"I-I mean," he stammered, trying to explain response. Euphy shushed him and placed a finger at his lips.

"It's alright, nii-sama, I know." Samir sharply inhaled through his nose.

"You know?"

"Yep!" Euphy nodded happily. The redhead's body slumped like a cut puppet, and started shaking. His hands were covering his face and muffled his cries.

"Nii-sama?" The girl asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" She took one of his hands into hers and what she saw and heard terrified her soul.

Samir's face was twisted horrifically into a comedy of a smile, and giggles erupted from between his lips. His eyes stared into hers.

"I am so, so afraid of your death, Euphy. I killed you once, and now I'll have to kill you twice. But you knowing I'll be your killer? Why do you look upon my face, you murderer, so kindly." Euphy's hands trembled in their grasp, but her answer was firm as stone.

"I won't lie to you and say I don't fear death, but I know your good intentions will comfort me. So don't worry." Samir calmed down and bowed his head, his feelings of regret swamping his whole being.

"I understand if you eternally hate me for this. I won't waste breath asking for forgiveness." Euphy frowned.

"I won't never forgive you about my death, because there is nothing to forgive!" She snapped. "However, what have you down to yourself is unacceptable!" Samir looked up at her. Euphy's expression softened at his hopeless face and continued in a gentler voice. "Is this what you would want Suzaku to see you as? A mere shadow of your former self?" Samir gave her a sad smile.

"He's long gone. You should know that if."

"Not the past Suzaku," she hissed, "not the one that's died. _This_ Suzaku! _He_ is your second chance!" Samir shook his head.

"He's Lelouch's." Euphy stomped her foot in frustration.

"You are Lelouch!"

"Not anymore I'm not. I forsake that name when I saved C.C.'s life. It's not mine. I am Samir Adelram. Camelot's medic, not Lelouch vi Britannia, the Eleventh Prince to the Britannian throne." Euphy actually growled and snarled angrily.

"Now you listen, and listen good! You are Samir Adelram, and those names you call yourself, but first of all, you are Lelouch vi Britannia! Nobody can give up their name like you say you have!" She looked pained at those words, but plowed on. "I know that somewhere deep in there, my brother from a time long ago is still present. You owe everyone at least because of him! Got it? Good." Samir was speechless at her outburst, and just nodded. Euphy then beamed a brilliant smile and nudged him in a general direction.

"Now, go! Suzaku probably needs your help."

"What?" Euphy sighed at his ignorance and pointed to something beyond the van's walls.

"There is no princess to save the day this time, remember?" Samir's face lit up with recognition and he sped to the back of the van, but then he came back hurriedly. He lightly pecked Euphy on the cheek before dashing off again.

"I love you Euphy~!" He said joyfully. On his was to the back, he passed Lloyd. The scientist smiled warmly at him from behind a clipboard and pointed to the back of the van.

"We picked up your motorcycles. They're next to the Lancelot's docking station." He said innocently. Samir grinned and laughed, while shaking his head at Lloyd.

"Thanks!"

"I didn't say anything." Samir blinked with a confused expression.

"What? Did you say something?" The scientist just chuckled.

Samir excitedly burst into the mini garage and went straight to his blue motorcycle.

"Alright," he said while slamming his palm down on the display screen. "Let's get this show on the road." A white scanner passed over his hand and glowed green. Then, an apple popped up. Samir hummed as he sliced the apple in quarters. After, a keyboard appeared and a complex code was swiftly keyed in. As soon as the last character was punched in with a dramatic flourish, there was a whirring from the machine and a lower compartment slid out smoothly. A silver tube lay snug among black velvet. It was swiftly grabbed and footsteps tapped out of the garage.

Suzaku dodged out of the way of a slash harken as he twisted to land a blow on an enemy Knightmare. It dented the purple armor to less than his satisfaction. He was skilled and talented, yes, but his enemies were greater in number. Their efforts combined were enough to wear down on his impressive stamina. The brunette grunted as the Lancelot was hit heavily on the side. At that moment, he both thanked and cursed his harness. It saved him from a mightily wounding concussion yet further bruised his already bruised ribs.

Suzaku returned a few more blows and winced as the Lancelot took more damage. He quickly glanced down at the dashboard and gritted his teeth when he saw various parts of the Knightmare's model blinking red. He didn't have long now. Any moment and... the Lancelot's systems whined and starting shutting down. Suzaku groaned, and his grasp on the toggles slackened.

He waited for the final blow.

And waited.

And waited.

It never came.

Suzaku's head picked up in surprise, at the sudden sound of explosions. He pulled back the throttles and the back of the Lancelot opened. Upon climbing out, he noticed what appeared to be fireworks exploding on the enemy Knightmares, very lethal and dangerous fireworks if the damage they were causing were to be taken in account. Suddenly, one passed over his head and crashed with a brilliant work of lights into a Sutherland. Smoke came from the impact area.

Under all the smoke and auras, Suzaku noticed a pink patch of color making its way towards the middle of the fray. He realized who it was all too late.

"Euphy!" He called out and was about to say more, when Euphy's voice echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Under the name of the royal Britannian family, stop fighting! My name is Euphemia vi Britannia! I order you all to cease fighting!" Suzaku's eyes grew wide.

"Euphy," he gasped breathlessly, "is the princess?"

"Yeah," a voice drawled from behind. "Shocking, isn't it?" Suzaku turned around to see a mop of unruly red hair.

"Samir?" he asked. The redhead gave him a thumbs-up.

"You got it!"

The redhead's appearance was unkempt and rough. His hair was tied up in a messy ponytail at the nape of his neck and a pair of goggles rested on his forehead. His black jacket's sleeves were rolled up to show his sooty gloves and arms. There were also a few black smudges on his face. A long tube was held in his hands.

"Euphy is really the princess?" Suzaku asked. Samir rolled his eyes.

"No, she's the Pretty Pink Princess of Lalaland." He said sarcastically. "Of course she is!" Suzaku huffed.

"I was just making sure," he said testily. "There's no need to be like that." The redhead snorted.

"No appreciation for the fireworks, I see."

"Those were yours?"

"Who else but me?" Samir asked smugly. He patted the silver tube lovingly. "Isn't she lovely?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow.

"'She?'" he quoted. The redhead beamed.

"Yes, she's Alistaer, prototype of experiment 132-2" He tapped the metal knowingly. "She has lost of room for improvement." The brunette gawked.

"That was a prototype?" Samir didn't seem to notice the other's expression and continued to babble.

"The amount of time needed to reload seems to be a bit longer than I would like. That could be done by adjusting the chamber by a few millimeters to the right. The output power should be greater to increase the impact. Some of the damage wasn't satisfactory. Maybe a change of explosives from a pure sample of francium to nitroglycerin would work? I heard that stuff was pretty potent. Perhaps a retractable digital scope could be added to maximize accuracy, since half of the explosions never made it to their target. That would reduce wasted firepower. There was also too much smoke. An alternative to gunpowder will have to be found without risking a chance of decrease in quality..."

Suzaku zoned out halfway through Samir's evaluation of his prototype with one question lingering in his mind.

Were all scientists this crazy?

* * *

And after the long wait, this is chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to get it up, but I didn't want to get my updating schedule out of whack. I update on Saturdays. I really hope not too many of you left because of that. This was amazing fun to write, especially in a long and boring car trip that's two days long.

ryuu11- No~! /laughs while dodging some unsuccessfully/ I'll get you back for this! /pulls out jalapeño peppers and quickly twist the top off/ Take this! /an explosion of peppers/ Haha! /sneeze sneeze/ Haha! /sneeze/ Achoo. /catches ice cream in mouth/ Yummy. ^_^  
Yeah, the bikes are awesome. This chapter just stresses that. /starry eyes/ I want one so bad when I'm able to drive, but I can't. .  
Ryuu, don't go! I said I was sorry I didn't update!

Dimlit Pale Blue- Vita? Do you mean Viletta? But no, he didn't get any help. He's a solo field agent on a battle of blood-torn war. Three men can keep a secret if two are dead. Guess who's the last one? No, and I only just realized that there was no Black Knights. I need to find another reason for Lelouch to start that up. Thanks for the plushies! /hugs them/ For your questions, it they haven't been answer in this chapter, then they'll just have to wait and see.

Anonymous- I love your eagerness, but have to say R.R.'s not going to make an appearance, unless the ideas in my mind are completely unleashed. That would be bad. I'm thinking about that, but, you're going to hate this phrase, you'll just have to wait and see.

Soon, maybe, I'll be going back and editing some of previous chapters. It's not much, but I feel I need to clean the grammatical and spelling errors in them...

I love feedback, in case you don't know. ^_^

Love,

Shini


	5. Chapter 5

_Of Masks and Mirros_- Chapter 5

* * *

Samir burst into Suzaku's room with no trouble, as always, with mini foghorn in hand ready.

"Time to wake up Suzaku!" he chirped, but was surprised with an awake brunette, black uniform prepared on bed, and in the process of changing. A blush erupted on his pale cheeks and he squeaked.

"I'm so sorry!" He quickly covered his eyes. Suzaku chuckled at his embarrassment.

"It's alright," he said. "It's not like you haven't seen me like this before, with you being a medic and all." Samir still fretted and waved his hands in worry.

"But that's different!" he spluttered. "That's for medical reason and are necessary. This isn't!" Suzaku rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be unmodest at times and completely bashful at others."

"It's immodest, Suzie-chan," Samir absentmindedly said before he thought it through, and then hurried to correct his mistake. Suzaku was struck with a sensation of deja vu. "And I an not bashful. Are you nervous at all?" The brunette narrowed his eyes at the abrupt topic change, feeling a bit hurt the other would hide something from him, but let it pass.

"Just a bit," he admitted. "It wouldn't even be possible for me to attend this school it wasn't for Euphy. Such is another display of the Brittanian's strong prejudice against the Elevens."

"Japanese," Samir reminded, "You are Japanese." Suzaku picked his head up at Samir, blinking.

"You don't mind if I do?" The redhead raised an eyebrow and tipped his head questioningly.

"Haven't I proven that to you already? I mean, having a halfblood as a friend, having you as a friend, and being against meaningless slaughter of the Japanese doesn't tell you something? Besides," he laughed. "Us medics have an oath to help anyone that may need it, no matter if they are friend of enemy. I wouldn't have taken it if I was stupidly prejudiced." Suzaku couldn't resist smiling. Samir just motioned toward him with his hand. "Come, or we'll be late for school."

Two motorcycles pulled neatly into a parking lot, filled with other vehicles and cars. Their drivers, however, were the only people there, their fellow students already in the school. Suzaku took off his helmet with a nervous sigh. Samir just nudged him with an elbow and winked reassuringly.

"Calm down," he said. "It'll be fine. We walk in, check in with the office, go to class, introduce ourselves, sit down, and sleep. It's not that hard." Suzaku chuckled.

"Well, if you put it that way, it's not. I think I'm good." Samir looked at the brunette knowingly.

"Don't worry about some stupid Britannian, just point him out to me and I'll cream him with a pie! You of all people should know how good my aim is!" Suzaku looked at the redhead dubiously.

"I'll appreciate the gesture, but where will be pie come from?" Samir locked his fingers behind his head and whistled innocently.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Suzaku shook his head good-humoredly.

"Just don't get caught."

"Who, me?" Samir scoffed. "Impossible."

"I don't have a doubt," Suzaku dryly said. Samir stifled a rakish grin.

Mission.

Accomplished.

Lelouch sat in his seat, fiddling with a chess piece and pondering on a certain white knight, when the class suddenly quieted down. He looked up to the front of the class and a ivory horse head clattered noiselessly to the ground.

"Class, I would like to introduce two new students to our number today. Please make an effort to welcome Suzaku Kururugi and Samir Adelram to the school." There was a little patter of applause, but there were mainly whispers around the room. All of them were directed at Suzaku, and all of them weren't good.

Samir heard a couple of them, and cast a worried glance at the stoic brunette next to him. The corners of his mouth turned down, but instantly rose to a carefree grin. He slouched and casually slung an arm around Suzaku's shoulder.

"As you know, I'm Samir Adelram and this is Suzaku Kururugi. What you might not know is that we're part of the Britannian military force, but don't worry. We wouldn't ever harm one of you unless it's necessary." A hand raised in the air. Samir blinked with a surprised expression. "Oh, you have questions? Alright, please state your name and then your question, just so we know who you are." An orange-haired girl stood up shyly.

"I'm Shirley Feneten. If you are both a part of the military, then why are you here?" Samir flirtatiously smiled at her.

"The people high up decided that we needed a proper education and socialize with people younger than most of the military personnel." Another hand rose as Shirley took a seat. Samir nodded at a light brunette boy.

"You can call me Connad Maney. How old are you and would any of you be interested in joining the school's Masterworks club?"

"We are both seventeen, hopefully the same age as you guys, and as for joining the Masterworks club, maybe. We haven't really thought anything like that through." A blond girl eagerly stood up.

"I'm Sarah Winslow. Are you single?" Samir laughed at this one.

"Yes, and yes for us both."

"Are you interested in a girlfriend currently?" The redhead wagged a finger at her.

"You can't he looking at one of us as a potential boyfriend, are you? We've only know each other for..." he asked teasingly, and checked his watch. "Five minutes?" The girl blushed, and Samir plowed on. "But to answer your question, no." The blond deflated as she sat back down. A hand then lazily rose in the air. Samir's face didn't betray any emotion as he looked to the owner of said hand.

"You over there?" The student stood up gracefully and looked at the redhead straight in the face.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," he stated. "My question is, are you gay?" Silence reined in the whole classroom at that and the students leaned forward in their seats for the answer. The teacher, Ms. Fay, coughed and stepped into the conversation.

"Lelouch, I'm afraid your question is inappropriate. Apologize to Samir and Suzaku." Samir smile charmingly at her.

"Actually, Ms. Fay, I think it would be better if that question was answered, to avoid future strife and heartbreak." Ms. Fay looked at him oddly, but gave him a not of consent.

"Alright." Samir took his arm from Suzaku's shoulders and placed his hands on his hips.

"I," he started, "am."

"What?" Samir looked disinterestedly at his nails, buffing them on his uniform nonchalantly.

"I am," he repeated. "As in, I am gay. Got a problem?" A male student abruptly stood up with a thunderous expression.

"I refuse to be in the same class with a queer!" he said loudly. Samir's eyes sharpened, but his expression sweetened.

"I believe the correct term is gay, or homosexual. And what's wrong if I like guys?"

"Everything! It's unnatural!" Samir had a wounded expression on his face.

"What?" he ran his hands down his body. "This isn't good enough for you?" Then, he struck the most gayest pose Suzaku had ever seen him do. The student gagged in disgust putting a hand over his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled. Then, he hurriedly exited the room to Samir's next smile. It was cold and flat.

"Good, because that was the whole point." Then he switched to a beaming, innocent, sunshine smile directed toward the class, stunning the students at the abrupt change.

"Now, anybody else that has a problem? No? Good. Anymore questions? No? Good. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll sit down at the seats conveniently empty located at the back of the room. Thank you for your time and have a nice day!" Then, he dragged a stunned Suzaku to said seats and plonked himself in one with a sigh.

"Crazy people, I say. Right, Suzaku?" The brunette gave a start and nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah," he agreed. Then, their attentions were directed to the front of the class when Ms. Fay began her lecture. Samir yawned. He already knew all this.

"Everybody get out a sheet of paper and take notes. The next material we're going over today is important for the test in two days." The redhead took out a clean sheet of paper and immediately his pencil started dashing across the paper. Ms. Fay glanced briefly at him with an approving glance, but Suzaku knew Samir better than that. He sneakily peeked over and true to his thoughts, the redhead was doodling. With a sigh, he went back to his own notes and tried to make them as neat as possible.

After class, Samir slung his messenger bag over his should and rose out of his seat.

"Time to go to... AP Chemistry!" He said excitedly. Suzaku raised an eyebrow and checked his schedule.

"I have Trigonometry," he said. "What do you have after that?" They compared schedules and Samir groaned.

"We don't have the same classes!"

"There's PE, Lunch, and this class," Suzaku pointed out. "That's three out of ten, not so bad."

"But it's not ten out of ten!" Samir complained. Suzaku sighed at Samir's antics.

"They probably want us to socialize with the other students and become more comfortable with the school," soothed Suzaku. "Now, we should get to our classes before we're late." Samir pouted.

"Fine," and he left. Suzaku watched him stroll away with a small smile, and then turned around with said smile disappearing.

"What do you want?" He asked the open air. "I know you're here, Lelouch. Don't be afraid of coming out." A figure shifted from the shadows and came out to the open light.

"Suzaku," he greeted. "How are you?" Suzaku's expression hardened.

"Spare me your pleasantries," he hissed. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Let me guess, you want to know how I'm still alive after the Shinjuku Ghetto incident? I bet you were glad to hear I died. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm still alive and well as you can see." Lelouch's face twitched at those statements.

"I came to apologize and say I'm sorry," he said stiffly. Suzaku's cutting motion with his arm stopped any further words.

"I don't want to hear it!" Suzaku snarled. "Nothing, I say nothing, can make me forgive you for what you have done to me!" He closed his eyes tight, trying to banish his memories away and keep the tears in. Lelouch was silent, for the second time in his life, unsure of what to do.

"If you hate me this much," he said quietly. "Then why did you save me?" Suzaku gave a bitter laugh.

"Why did I save you?" he asked. "You ask me why when I don't know myself? Something compelled me to, told me to save you. To this hour, I still cannot fathom what it was!" He quieted and became solemn. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must get to class." He walked away with a straight back and raised chin, leaving behind a lost looking Lelouch. Then, he too left the scene.

A shadow unattached himself from the a wall's corner, contemplative expression on his face and question lingering in his mind.. What had gone wrong?

Samir listened, bored, as the teacher explained safety procedure while doing a lab to the class. He managed to stifle a large yawn and blinked tiredly. Today, they were experimenting on burning samples of certain elements. His mind gave a little cheer, anticipating all the pretty colors.

When the class was set in a flurry of motion, Samir discreetly took a vial from his pocket and palmed in his hand. He made sure to pick a seat at one of back circular pods in a corner of the classroom. Oh, he knew the teacher would notice he wasn't doing what the instructions directed, but that wasn't his intent. What his goal as to successfully complete what he set to do before that happened. With that in mind, he quickly racked the test tubes and began his work.

Suzaku was busily taking notes on the topic their teacher was passionately talking about when there was a muffed 'boom' from above their classroom. Screams ensued and lots of thumping came from the ceiling. All the students piled toward the window to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" One of them yelled from below.

"There's been an explosion!" Came a shrieked answer, "The teacher dropped a test tube and suddenly there was all this colorful smoke!" Another voice interrupted the panicked sentences smoothly.

"Watch out, people below! Incoming!" The students around the window backed off to give Samir room to climb into their room. The redhead cheekily saluted the class. "Samir Adelram, reporting in. I'd love to stay and chat, but there's a certain teacher out for my blood. We got off on the er... wrong foot. Let's put it at that. I hope she accepts my sincere apologies for blowing up her classroom." The student body rippled with laughter as Samir's expression betrayed that he didn't say a single word of regret. Suzaku sighed with resignation and shook his head.

"Only you can do something like this Samir," he said.

"Of course," the redhead preened. "Who else would think up mixing small amounts of nitroglycerin with various elements?" Then, his eyes zoned in on something at the doorway. A grin blossomed on his face. "Look, here comes the cavalry," he sang-said. "Sorry, but I got to go!" Then, he clambered back out the window with a cheery wave. "Ta-ta~!" And he was gone.

A very infuriated man came in, his face purple with rage, just as Samir's foot vanished from the window's pane.

"Why didn't any of you stop him!" he demanded, but the students ignored his anger in favor of laughing.

Samir laughed as he was chased by three burly men. He never knew there were security guards in the school, but they were sure fun to make fun of! They were so slow he could danced circles around them and still not get caught. Round and round they went in the school, up the levels, down the stairs, under tables and between rooms they went.

And right now, they were being roused into a pretty fit. He turned to jog backwards and blow a raspberry.

"You can't get me~!" he said in a childish voice. Then, they stopped chasing after him with a triumphant smirk.

"We don't need to," one of them said. Samir was confused as he slowed down.

"What do you mean you..." He ran into a solid chest and froze. Very slowly did he turn around cautiously. When he saw who it was, he swallowed nervously.

"They mean me," the man said with a predatory grin.

"Oh," the redhead said with a higher voice than normal. "How are you on this fine day?" He chuckled nervously.

Suzaku fretted nervously in his room at the Camelot Headquarters. Samir hadn't went to their meeting spot after school. He hadn't worried too much, thinking the redhead was still evading his chasers, but now he was starting to think differently. Samir didn't come to wake him today, and that was only explainable by a couple things.

One, he was sick. Suzaku immediately took that option out, since Samir was fine yesterday, and was a medic.

Two, he got caught by the school's security guards. That suggestion was also scratched, seeing Samir was a member of Camelot, and would've used his position as scientist and head medic (and the only medic) to get out of any fix he would've been in.

Three, he had been taken by someone with more authority than him. This was the option that concerned Suzaku the most, and it was the one with the highest possibility chance. It was troubling. Whoever wanted Samir, was someone high up, and that did not bode well.

A beeping coming from his door alerted him and shook him out of his deep thinking. Lloyd burst in, abandoning any common courtesy for the moment.

"Suzaku," he said panicked. "You have to see this!" He thrust the day's edition of newspaper into the shocked brunette's hands. Suzaku was confused.

"Lloyd, you know I don't read the newspaper," he said, but Lloyd just pointed frantically at the front page.

"No, no, look!" Suzaku frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at the uninformative response, but looked.

He was gobsmacked.

There, on the front of the paper was a snarling face of Samir with a giant headline screaming, "Secret Brittanian Terrorist Discovered!"

"What?" Suzaku shrieked.

* * *

I'm soo sorry for the late update! (by one day) But, I wasn't home for most of the day yesterday, and when I came home, I forgot! O.O I'm very sorry...

I have a feeling this is going to spiral out of control, for me and the story both. This is how I'm going to fix the messes I made with the timeline! Only, I just have to find the time to do it... too... much... stuff... going... on... gah.

ryuu11- Yay! /accepts cookie and munches/ Here ya go! /gives a different cookie/ Yep! Well... I was thinking something different with Euphy... but I supposed I could change that. So, got any ideas for me?

Onyx Fire7- I'm glad. ^^ As for Euphy, it came out as it came out. I'll try to clear things up, but I'm a bit dense myself. /knocks head/ Yep, this is going to take some seriously hardcore thinking. Thanks!

Dimlit Pale Blue- I think this chapter will answer/answered some of your questions, and some not. There's just so much I want to get in, but I'll try to incorporate Rolo and all the others more, since now they're at Ashford Academy. Since this is technically only their first day, it doesn't count. :P Thanks for all the advice!

Kurai- C.C. is slowly, but surely making her way into here. I've been trying, honestly! **The pairings are still yet undetermined, so feel free to sway my opinion!**

That applies to everyone. Repeat: **The pairings are still yet undetermined, so fell free to sway my opinion!**

Some feedback would be nice from those who haven't. I love reviews. /skips around/

Review?

Love,

Shini


	6. Chapter 6

_Of Masks and Mirrors_- Chapter 6

* * *

The second day of school dragged on for Suzaku, and his surroundings blurred together in a hazy daze. Teacher's words was a constant buzz in his ears, and schoolwork was done without thought. His gaze stared out into space, lost between his inner thoughts. He brushed off concerned statements with a short, "I'm fine."

The treatment from his fellow peers was better, he noted, than he expected. His mind briefly flashed back to what had happened the previous day. It was all due to Samir and his usual self, that wasn't here. he added sadly.

Suzaku entered the quaint little shop. The bell rang with a small tinkle and the door shut close, the room becoming dark and calming. The girl behind the counter raised her eyebrows questioningly at him, but nodded at him in welcome.

"Suzaku, what are you doing here?" The brunette shrugged listlessly and looked around, lost. Vita sighed and went to the back of the shop.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said. Suzaku didn't pay her much attention. He didn't notice her come back and set a cup or warm tea in his hand. He was surprised and almost dropped the china, but caught it. "So, I'm guessing this is about Samir, right?" He nodded and his eyes flicked up to the girl.

"He's getting a trial, so it'll be alright in the end, right?" Vita shrugged.

"There may be some light shed on the truth, or more hiding shadows happening there."

"That's not fair." Vita mockingly raised her tea cup.

"There's the Britannian Empire for you, prejudiced juries, corrupt government, and predetermined verdicts." Suzaku was quiet for a moment. Finally, he spoke.

"Then, I don't want to be an honorary Britannian any longer." The girl took a sip of her tea.

"If that's what you truly think, then go for it. I doubt Samir would disapprove, seeing his situation." Suzaku shuffled a bit in his chair.

"You don't seem too worried, even though there's not really much of a chance of his release."

"He'll always come out fine in the end." Those words did little to reassure him.

"How do you know?"

"He always does, just have a little bit of faith in him and he'll do the most unexpected things for you."

"With a little pixie dust on the side, huh?" Suzaku dryly chuckled. Vita smiled smugly from behind her tea cup. She took a slow sip.

"Exactly."

Suzaku was just lingering in the halls after school when a student stepped in his path, thinking about the conversation he had with Vita. There talked a bit after the mention of pixie dust, but mostly just sat there in a companionable silence.

The brunette stopped jerkily and looked up. _When had he been looking down?_ A stormy expression crossed his face.

"What do you want?" he said in a tight, quiet voice. Lelouch backed off with arms raised in a surrender position and Samir felt a pang go in his chest. He didn't know why though.

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Well, you've seen me alive," he replied icily. "Now go." Lelouch didn't falter this time. He put a firm grasp on Suzaku's arm and pulled him in a direction. Suzaku tried to wrench his arm back, but failed though, his attempt was only halfheartedly done. "Let go of me." Lelouch's frowned deepened.

"I won't," he said. "Not unless you swear that you'll come with me." Suzaku growled, feeling the urge to stamp his foot on the ground childishly.

"Fine!"

The door closed with a soft click behind him. Suzaku warily looked around, green eyes flicking back and forth. It was dark, too dark. He couldn't see anything. Then suddenly, there was a loud bang and the lights were turned on sharply.

"Surprise!" Rolo and Nunnally happily said, only to blink in confusion when there was only Lelouch standing at the entrance.

"Suzaku-niisan?" Rolo asked. There was a blur of movement when Lelouch was roughly grabbed by his collar and hoisted up.

"Don't do that again!" Suzaku growled, hand twitching. "I was this close to having a heart attack!" He pinched his fingers together to emphasize his point. Lelouch laughed lightly.

"I see you haven't changed much, Suzaku. You still prefer physical prowess over intelligent mentality." Suzaku couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. "At least I'm not almost failing anything, like a certain physical education class," he said in a retort. Lelouch opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

"I supposed I walked into that one, didn't I?" Rolo and Nunnally laughed delightedly as the two swapped sentences. Suzaku raised his nose arrogantly.

"You did."

This seemed to lighten the tense atmosphere between the two and the four all sat down at a table.

"So Rolo, how have you been?" Suzaku asked, genuinely curious. It had been a long time since he last saw the lavender-eyed boy. The younger smiled shyly.

"Well, I'm doing fine in my classes. Masterworks club is really fun though!" He ended with enthusiasm. Suzaku raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really? Isn't that the one run by... what's-his-face? Codfish Minnie?" Rolo laughed.

"No, he's Connad Maney, and a really nice guy."

"I can tell, trying to recruit two unknown people he didn't know into a play definitelycounts as nice." He snorted. "More like harassing." Lelouch smoothly slid in.

"Now, now, Suzaku, he was just trying to take care of his club. Masterworks _is_ quite low in members this year." Suzaku thought on this for a moment.

"If he really and desperately needs people, then I wouldn't mind obliging that request." Rolo's face lit up like a star.

"Do you mean it?" Suzaku gave him an amused look.

"When did I not mean..." he never finished his statement when there was the feeling of something sharp crawling up his pant leg. He choked on air when he saw what it was. "A c-c-cat!" He stuttered, and the shrieked in shock. He bolted out of his seat and hid behind the nearest person. Pointing a shaking finger, he asked "W-what is th-that _thing_ doing h-here?" Lelouch smirked. The cat jumped into his arms, purring softly.

"This is Arthur," he said, while petting the feline's fur.

"We found him outside, all hurt and limping," Nunnally added.

"He's really soft and nice." Rolo said teasingly. Lelouch rose up, dumping the cat into Suzaku's arms ignoring the yell at that action.

"Here you go," looking entertained at Suzaku's frozen visage and body. Green eyes stared into gold eyes. It was a showdown. Then, Arthur slowly reached up and licked Suzaku on the cheek and hunkered down, making himself comfortable in the boy's arms. His body oozed of smugness.

"Well?" Lelouch prodded.

"I think I've been violated," Suzaku said dazedly. "The cat licked me. It _licked _me." He shook his head, waken from his stupor. "You take it." Lelouch accepted the hastily shoved burden calmly and let the cat down on the ground.

"Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Suzaku glared, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about? That was a horrible, horrible thing to do!" He turned to the younger occupants of the room. "And you two, how could you let him do that to me?" Rolo and Nunnally turned to face the other and spoke in unison.

"Lelouch-niisan told us not to." Lelouch's eyes widened at that confession and looked nervously at the irate brunette in front of him. He shot the two a betrayed look and they shrugged back.

"Le-louch~," Suzaku growled, drawing out that name. "Is this true?"

"...maybe? I mean, it was an accident! Actually it wasn't, but still..." The brunette was agitated with each word that came from Lelouch's lips.

"You," he stated scarily, "are going to regret that. A lot." Lelouch started bolting out the door and Suzaku gave chase. One word rang throughout the campus, causing several students to look up and out the windows and doors.

"Die~!"

Suzaku didn't know how, but they managed to eventually end up back in Lelouch's dorm again. He cast a glance over to the dark-haired boy. Lelouch was panting heavily with a hand pressed to his chest, as if afraid to lose his wildly-beating heart. His legs were shaking and trembling. Suzaku, on the other hand was fit as a fiddle and didn't seem affected by the mad dash across the compound. He was standing straight, and his breathing was only a little winded.

Lelouch started staggering into his room. Suzaku didn't follow and instead opted to wait in the main room. It was quiet, too quiet. In his vision, Rolo and Nunnally were nowhere to be seen.

Inside his room, Lelouch took great, big, gulping breaths to calm himself. When the rhythm was determined to be satisfactorily normal, he reached inside only of his desk drawers to take out a black box. It wasn't marked, and had a glossy finish. Lelouch placed his hand on the gleaming surface and a green scanner appeared. A lock clicked opened and the boy took out a walkie-talkie. He switched it on.

"Ohgi, it's me, and this is what I want you to do..."

After the conversation, Lelouch released the communication device and it dropped to the ground. His hand covered his eyes. What was he doing? Starting a rebellion all by himself was an almost guarantee to a hasty, early death. But, his mind flashed to the person beyond the bedroom door, he owed it to Suzaku. It was all for Suzaku, and Suzaku only. That was all that mattered.

Then, a glimpse of a brown paper package caught his attention. It was behind his black case. Curious, he moved the box out of the way and tugged the paper out. It was circular in shape. He tore the paper off, causing a crackling noise. His eyes widened.

"A mask...?"

It was, indeed, a mask, and an elegant one at that. It was black metal, with a gleaming purple cover. At the sides there were sharp edges, giving it certain flair. Gold etches surrounded the face, in a symbol that eerily reminded him of his Geass. Lelouch turned it over and chuckled. The back was collapsible, and would be very, very secure. He rose it to his hair and the back hissed as it locked over his head. Lelouch was surprised as he took it off. It fit him perfectly. He set it thoughtfully on his bed.

But, the real question was, who had given it to him?

Lelouch closed his eyes, strengthening his resolve.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Lelouch. He talked with Suzaku, escorted the other to his dorm, checked up on Rolo and Nunnally, who were in the student council room, and then set off to prepare for his first appearance as the harbinger of a rebellion!

Lelouch gently caressed the smooth surface of his mask as he pondered on the matter the redheaded terrorist approached him with.

"Don't be absurd!" she said. "It's easier to say whatever you want! But how can we trust anybody who refuses to show their face!" He smirked as the others voiced their support of Kallen's statement.

"Very well, I'll show you, not my face, but my power! If I show you the impossible is possible, you'll trust me a little," he practically purred, "won't you?"

Samir stood with his back straight, shoulders squared back, and feet equally spaced on the ground behind him. His arms were locked with arm-cuffs behind his back. Despite his scruffy appearance, however, he still maintained an air of proud dignity.

When he heard footsteps in the hall, he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming interrogation, but was greeted with the cheery face of a scientist. It was Lloyd.

"Samir, how are you?" The redhead chuckled.

"As well as a prisoner can be, who's about to have the death sentence enforced upon him. How are you?" Lloyd nodded understandingly.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that. My hands are tied." Samir sighed with a smile.

"Mine are too," he joked. Lloyd's expression lost it's pseudo brightness.

"Only you can still laugh in the face of death, Samir. I truly am sorry." Samir shrugged.

"It's not like you didn't try. Besides," he winked, "I'm not laughing at death, I'm laughing at life." Lloyd looked at the other, puzzled.

"You aren't afraid?"

"Of course not," Samir said. "Death, is only the next stage of this whole play. When something dies, another takes its place, is it not true?" Lloyd bowed his head.

"Yeah, but I wish it wasn't you in this." Samir's eyes glimmered with something indescribable. A feral grin crept onto his face.

"Who else, Lloyd," he asked. "Would I willingly give this sentence to?" Lloyd opened his mouth, but never got to answer. Two burly guards came into the room, and roughly grabbed Samir by the arms. The redhead cheekily threw the worried scientist a wink. "Don't worry about me, but do me one last favor will you?" Lloyd nodded. "Make sure Suzaku gets a letter I've written for him. It's on my desk back at Camelot. You'll know it when..."

The door closed.

The empty halls rang with the unfinished sentence, and Lloyd just walked silently off.

"Any moment. Any moment now! See all the crowds lining the route, just waiting for the man accusing of murdering Prince Clovis! The terrorist who had taken our beloved prince from us! But not any terrorist! We're all waiting for the Britannian terrorist, Samir Adelram!"

Samir calmly listened to the broadcast being shown across the city. The whole place was voicing their displeasure and hatred, all at him. He bowed his head, hiding the large grin on his face. Hopefully Lelouch had found that package from _Masquerade_ in his desk and put it to good use. It wouldn't do for the whole world to know the identity of their favorite terrorist, now would it? His shoulders started shaking and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in for long.

And the best thing was, he was at the center of attention in the whole world.

He laughed.

All the conditions had been fulfilled. His fate was sealed. He had accomplished what his other self was to do, with no one the wiser. Suzaku would desert the Britannian Empire and join the rebellion. There was only one thing left to do to start the whole chain reaction.

His death.

Then, a voice rang out throughout the area, and across international broadcasting.

"I am... Zero!"

Mission accomplished.

Adrenaline was running through Samir's veins, and he was getting giddy off it. It was almost time, he could feel it! He watched as Jeremiah let loose a shot from a pistol and four Sutherland's dispatched themselves from their aerial vehicles. Then, Zero countered by snapping his fingers, revealing, to those who recognized it, a poison capsule. Nobody knew it was a farce, no one except Kallen, Ohgi, Zero, Suzaku, and himself. None of those people were in a position to tell the truth. Jeremiah backed down.

"Very well, what are your demands?" He grudgingly said.

"An exchange. This," he motioned to the large capsule behind him, "for Samir Adelram."

"Impossible!" Jeremiah growled. "This man is charged with high treason for the murder of Prince Clovis!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"No," Samir stood up. "Zero, you don't have lie. I know you didn't kill the Prince." The two guards at his sides raised their gun with the motion, but were indecisive of if they should shoot.

"Then, are you admitting to killing Prince Clovis?" Jeremiah interjected.

"What I'm try to say is..." Samir grinned. "It's time to go! Good night and happy birthday!"

The night exploded into a fiery display of fireworks and light, rendering everyone sightless. When the smoke disappeared, there was no sign of Samir and Zero, nor any indication they had been there...

* * *

Huzzah! It finally uploaded. I'm very, very sorry about the late update, but I tried uploading it earlier and it didn't work. I got a prompt saying that the file format wasn't right, or something or other! I was all: O.O! So, I you enjoyed reading this chapter!

ryuu11- Well, I have Euphy's background planned out a bit. And well... Samir wasn't supposed to get accused of being a terrorist, but it just came out at me. Maybe next chapter I'll explain the reason for the accusation of Samir and

Nope! Samir wasn't joking that he was gay. That was funny to right. I was getting weird looks as I giggled over the laptop. ^_^

Dimlit Pale Blue- Hm... some of your questions demand spoilers, and I can't have that! I added Arthur in for this chapter, so that's okie. Aww... /hugs/ Thanks a lot! /sniff sniff/ I'll try to make some student council action that's interesting and refreshing for you!

Onyx Fire7- First of all, I would like to thank you for reminding me of Chika-chan, I had thoughts for her, but I've been distracted as of late. So much to do all at once! It's quite dizzying! Rolo's here, and C.C. will probably make an appearance next chapter, so don't you fret!

**I'll set up a poll after this for the pairings, so your say can be official and will not be missed! **_**So please vote!** If you're an AU (Lol. Anonymous User) then leave a review and/or preferably PM so I have a record of it. I'm not sure if you guys can vote..._

Review?

Love,

Shini


	7. Chapter 7

_Of Masks and Mirrors_- Chapter 7

* * *

"_Very well, what are your demands?" He grudgingly said._

"_An exchange. This," he motioned to the large capsule behind him, "for Samir Adelram."_

"_Impossible!" Jeremiah growled. "This man is charged with high treason for the murder of Prince Clovis!"_

"_I'm afraid you're mistaken."_

"_No," Samir stood up. "Zero, you don't have lie. I know you didn't kill the Prince." The two guards at his sides raised their gun with the motion, but were indecisive of if they should shoot._

"_Then, are you admitting to killing Prince Clovis?" Jeremiah interjected._

"_What I'm try to say is..." Samir grinned. "It's time to go! Good night and happy birthday!"_

_The night exploded into a fiery display of fireworks and light, rendering everyone sightless. When the smoke disappeared, there was no sign of Samir and Zero, nor any indication they had been there..._

Suzaku gaped disbelievingly at the television set as plumes of colorful smoke erupted and engulfed the whole screen.

"No way..." he breathed, a feeling of hope rising in his chest. "Samir's not dead?" Lloyd laughed from behind him and twirled victoriously with Cecile.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew he wasn't going just lay down and take it! Oh, he's a smart one, he is!" Cecile stumbled along with the dance, trying not to get hit or kick her sudden dancing partner.

"Lloyd, you never knew that! I remember you drinking yourself sick over this!" Suzaku spun around in his seat.

"He drinks?" Lloyd laughed.

"Yes! I drink lots and lots and lots!" Cecile swatted in on the back of his head.

"He doesn't really drink what you're thinking. It's coffee, and not decaf either." Lloyd thrust an arm into the air, staggering a bit as Cecile removed herself from his grasp.

"Caffeine is good!" He yelled childishly, and Cecile groaned. Suzaku let out a miniscule chuckle, but it was enough for the two scientists. From the corner of their eyes, they gazed at each other for a moment, and then continued their silly antics.

"You can't catch me~!"

"Lloyd! Give the coffee pot back, please! Drinking too much caffeine can be too damaging for your health!" Lloyd snorted.

"I already have grey hair! Be nice to the old man!"

"Nonsense! You have a perfectly fine hair! It's not grey! It's a lovely shade of lavender!"

"No it's not! See? I have a couple hairs that don't match, right here!"

"I'll show you hairs that don't match!"

"Not the hair dye~...!"

Lelouch stared suspiciously at the seemingly relaxed figure in front of him from behind his mask. They were in abandoned warehouse. He himself was perched on a high pile of rubble while the other was sprawled comfortably on on set of rocks. A small thread of sunlight trickled in from a hole in the ceiling, illuminating the gloomy room.

"How did you know there was going to be a trampoline apparatus?" Samir twirled his long locks in his finger.

"How do you know you can trust me?" Lelouch frowned.

"I don't, but aren't you a fellow terrorist?" Samir hummed a bit in thought.

"It depends on what you consider a terrorist. I'm accused of a crime by a corrupt government that really does need cleaning up, but I, Samir Adelram, did nothing wrong to warrant such behavior. I probably can't work for the military anymore, and can't go to school. If I go out, I'll probably be recognized and turned in or killed on the spot. What does that all tell you?"

"Nothing," Lelouch stated. "Even if those may be true, you could still return to the Britannian government and be a foolish idiot, but that's not very likely is it?" Samir laughed.

"I would like to think I have some semblance of intelligence, so you are correct in your assumption."

"Who said it was an assumption?"

"I did, am I wrong?" Samir purred.

"Yes." The redhead gave a slow grin.

"Is that really true?" There was a long silence. "I thought so. You still have a ways to go, _Zero_, to be able to entwine the ones around you with words. Or should I say, Lelouch?" The other staggered back, as if physical struck. A hand rose to his helmet.

"How did you know?" he hissed, a dangerous edge in his voice. Samir cockily smiled back. He began ticking off on his fingers.

"Well, first is the fact that you talk the same as him, have the posture as him, have the same body shape, have the same aura, and love a good dose of drama just like him." He looked slyly up. "Am I wrong?" Lelouch sighed, and brought a hand up to his mask. The back collapsible hydraulics hissed as they folded up. He breathed in a deep lungful of air and exhaled slowly.

"No, you're not wrong," he said wearily. "But what are you going to do now?" Samir chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, it should be obvious. I'm going to convert Suzaku to the dark side of course! I'll see you later!" Lelouch just stared at the retreating figure of the redhead, and then rubbed his temples. He was starting to feel a headache build up.

"What exactly are you, Samir Adelram?" He twitched violently when Samir's voice echoed back through the vast room.

"Why I'm a supernatural being, dear Zero!" He groaned.

When Lelouch was back on campus of Ashford Academy, he was physically and mentally exhausted. He tiredly pushed a button to slid the door to his dormitory open. He yawned as he crossed the threshold and sighed.

"I'm back Nunnally," he said and then jolted in surprise. There was a familiar person at his table, drinking tea with his sister and brother, a familiar, certain, _dead_ person.

"You!" The green-haired woman looked up. Nunnally smiled and Rolo waved.

"Nii-san! Welcome back! You never told me you had such an interesting friend. C.C. goes by her initials!"

"C.C.?" Lelouch gasped. C.C. looked at him, amused at his shock.

"Yes, C.C.," she said. "We have to discuss your commitment to me, and I just thought now would be a nice time to talk to you about it." Rolo grinned.

"Commitment?" He chuckled. "Is there something you're not telling us nii-san?"

"Commitment, nii-san?" Nunnally face was a picture of confusion. "But aren't you a bit young? I mean, it's good that you've found someone and as long as you're happy it's fine with me, but so soon?" Lelouch blushed at his sister's assumption. There were a lot those recently, assumptions. Most of them right, but some wrong, like this one.

"No Nunnally, I don't plan on marrying anytime soon." He turned around. "And don't laugh at me, Rolo!" He said, picking up a cup of tea. He walked around the table and pretended to trip against C.C.'s chair. The tea spilled on the ground and some of it ended up on C.C.'s pristine white clothes. "C.C., look what you did! There's tea all over you. Here I'll get a change of clothes for you. Nunnally, Rolo, it's getting late. You should go to bed. I'll clean the mess up after I take care of C.C., okay?" The girl smiled with a knowing face, along with her brother.

"Alright, I understand, just don't stay up too late with C.C." Lelouch gave a relieved smile.

"Thank you Nunnally, have I ever told you how sweet and kind you are?" Nunnally chuckled. Rolo was more blunt, but a faint pink dusting of pink betrayed his embarrassment.

"Just don't forget to use protection, nii-san." Lelouch spluttered.

"Rolo! Where did you learn such things!" Rolo averted his eyes and looked the other way uncomfortably.

"Well, in the boy's locker room during gym class, there are certain... things that are discussed..." he trailed off. Lelouch sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, they're still at it?" There was a long, awkward silence. Rolo coughed slightly.

"I'll take Nunnally to bed and turn in myself. Good night."The two left without further adieu. C.C. finally spoke.

"It seems your brother and sister are under the impression that we are sleeping together."

"Which we certainly are _not_!" Lelouch said hotly, grabbing her arm. They were going towards Lelouch's room. C.C. just apathetically stared at him.

"You know dragging me in there will just further convince your siblings of our secret affair, right?" Lelouch shoved her in roughly and closed the door with a controlled rage.

"There is no secret affair. Just the mere thought disgusts me. I'm not into dead women." C.C. smiled, irritating Lelouch at the lack of true emotion.

"But, you see Lelouch, I'm not dead, and you have a contract with me. You have been enjoying your power, haven't you?" The other smirked.

"Tremendously, with great relish. With this power, it moves my plans forward ahead of schedule." C.C. closed her eyes.

"Your plans?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"I was going to destroy Britannia already, but with this," he clutched his eye, "the process will be quicker."

"I see," C.C. intoned, and they fell into a silence. Then, there was a rustling noise behind them towards the window and a white-haired man stepped out from behind the curtains. His eyes were closed.

"Surprise, surprise," he said. "Long time no see," his eyes opened and Lelouch was surprised to see a shade of violet equal to his own. "C.C., Lelouch." C.C. felt a smile rise to her lips.

"Long time no see indeed, how have you been?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Good, I was about to discuss my contract with Lelouch here." The other clapped his hands together.

"Oh goodie, you've found another one! What's so special about him?" C.C. closed her eyes.

"He's Lelouch vi Britannia, of course he can hold his end of the bargain." The white-haired man sat down comfortably on the windowsill.

"Are you so sure about that?" C.C. looked at him blandly, and then shrugged.

"If he cannot, then I'll have to find another willing to take and fulfill the contract." Lelouch cleared his throat.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to know what is happening here." He glanced at the unknown person. "You know C.C., and the contract between us. You apparently already know who _I_ am, but I don't know who _you_ are!" The other nodded understandingly.

"Yes, it seems you are at a disadvantage here. The question is, should I leave you at a disadvantage, or should I liberate from your ignorance?"

"That is not the question!" Lelouch snapped. "The question is who are you?" The other just seemed to be deaf to his exclamations and began muttering to himself. "Are you listening to me?" C.C. sighed.

"He can't hear you. He's lost in that little world he calls a head. It's no use talking to him at all." Lelouch growled and opened his mouth, presumably to yell, when R.R. let out a victorious shout.

"I've got it!" C.C. looked, bored, at her nails.

"Are you done talking nonsense to yourself yet?" The other pouted.

"You don't like it?"

"No," C.C. bluntly said.

"Fine, then I won't tell you my name." C.C. walked over to the bed and sat down, making herself at home in Lelouch's room.

"That's not my problem."

"It's _my_ problem though! And what are you doing in my bed?" Lelouch spluttered, dodging a flying, white boot. C.C. turned around.

"Be a man and sleep on the ground," she flatly said.

"That's not what I meant! What about him?" he asked, motioning towards the still nameless stranger. C.C. turned her amber eyes at the source of Lelouch's frustration.

"He's fine. You can trust him."

"How can I even trust him when I don't even know his name?" C.C. shrugged. The stranger sighed.

"The same way people trust you when they don't even know what your face looks like." Lelouch turned around, eyes widening.

"How do you know that?" The white-haired man pointed to his temple.

"The same way I know everything else, Lelouch vi Britannia. You don't know anything, not yet."

"Not yet?" Lelouch asked, and the figure stood up.

"Even though I know how pleasant this conversation is, I think I should be going now. I have other things to do tonight!" He jumped out the window and Lelouch gasped in surprise.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, dashing towards the window, but the stranger was gone by the time he got there. "Where did he go?" he asked, mystified.

"He'll be back. Don't you worry," C.C.'s voice called out from the interior of the room. "I'm pretty sure he knows how you like your men." Lelouch whirled around.

"What did you just say?" C.C. was silent. "Answer me!"

"Shut up, I'm sleeping. Weren't you ever taught not to disturb a woman's sleep?"

"I don't care for petty things like that, answer my questions!"

"I don't have to if I don't want to." C.C. replied. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep." Lelouch sighed, and sat down on the floor.

"Where am I going to sleep, if you're on the bed?" C.C. didn't even shift.

"You can always sleep on the bed with me."

"Are you serious?" Lelouch stood up.

"Yes," came the dull response.

"I am not going to sleep with you!"

"I never said you had to," C.C. retorted. Lelouch was about to rip his hair out of their roots.

"You know what I mean!"

"Actually I don't."

"Are you all this frustrating to deal with?" Lelouch demanded, referring to C.C. and the white-haired stranger.

"No, you're just too stubborn. It's your own fault you're in this kind of situation." Lelouch pointed to himself.

"My fault? You're the one on my bed."

"I gave you an opportunity to sleep on your bed, you refuse. I offered, you denied. Therefore it's your fault." C.C. shifted the sheets higher over her head. "Really, you should just deal with it and be a man."

"This is my dorm, my room, my, bed, so you have to follow my directions! And I say to get out of the bed!" C.C. didn't respond. "Got you there, didn't I?" Lelouch asked triumphantly.

"On the contrary, I was going to pretend to ignore your annoying, senseless chatter. You talk too much."

"What?"

* * *

Here's Chapter 7! It's mostly dialog, but I hope the lack of words are made by the meaning of the words already written. It's a bit shorter than usual.

ryuu11- /sobs/ Such devotion, I'm touched! Yeah, I'm trying to tie everything together, but it's getting rather hard now that I have think about paradoxes between the canon and this... I'm trying to follow the canon timeline as closely as I can, but make it turn out in a unique way. I could bring back the motorcycles, since I think they're awesome! I want one, a motorcycle, but I can't even drive yet. /sweatdrop/ So, I updated. Where's my internet cake? And, don't worry too much about the pairings. The poll is still open, and is going to be open for quite a while. ^_~

Onyx Fire7- Yep, and there was a little appearance in this chapter for Rolo. The XD is a face. X is like . sideways and D is a mouth, like in :D. I'm glad you like this, and are curious, because that's what keeps you coming back! /evil cackle/ But, there was no cliffie this chapter, since I felt nice. It didn't seem to fit, so that option for the ending is out the window. :3 This was rather fun to write, the conversation between everyone. C.C.'s appearance is here! And she's here to stay (mostly). Chika-chan won't come for a while, but when she does, I can't wait for your responses! ^^

Dimlit Pale Blue- (When I read your review, I was very, very happy! It was a very nice one.) That's alright, I just had midterms last week actually, or is it last last week now? Anyway, Vita is an OC. I try not to include OC's, but when the situation arises when I feel it is necessary, I add an OC into the mix of everything. Well, Zero asks lots of questions, but Samir was just dancing around the actual answer, very much like another certain person, eh? Hm... you pointed out a lot of plot holes I created and need to cover. I honestly haven't thought that far yet, or about them at all! It didn't even occur to me! Samir probably isn't going to join the school, since he is wanted for being a terrorist now. If he goes back to Ashford, a Britannian school, then his death would surely come and we can't have that break poor Suzaku, now can we? I'll keep a record of your vote, and it's one vote per reader, and no duplicating reviews allowed! It would just confuse my weary little head. Thanks a lot though for your kind words and alert of my swiss cheese holes! ^_^

**There is a poll my profile for the pairings. If you want to see a specific pairing, then please vote. If you're an AU (anonymous user), just put the count in your review. **

Thank you everyone who reviews, alerted this story, or put it on their favorites! I appreciate the gesture(s) a lot!

Review?

Love,

Shini


	8. Chapter 8

_Of Masks and Mirrors-_ Chapter 8

* * *

Suzaku stared at his ceiling, the repeating white tiles giving his mind some semblance of stability and plainness, while lying carelessly across his bed. He was still in shock from what had transpired a week ago. Behind his eyes, images and thoughts raced across, trying to figure out what _exactly_ was going on.

Suzaku had been initiated into a secret Britannian military faction when he been injured in the Shinjuku ghetto, said injury indirectly caused by Lelouch vi Britannian, now going by the name Lamperouge, who was a jerk.

The medic, Samir Adelram, at the faction, Camleot, patched him up and befriended him.

Apparently, said medic was a genius in schematics and design, creating high-tech motorcycles and developing dangerous weapons.

He knew a storekeeper in the local town, called Vita Krane, or Hansei, the store being named _Masquerade_.

They met a pink-haired girl in said town, Euphy.

The girl really was a princess of the royal Britannian family, Euphemia.

They went to a school, Ashford Academy.

Some of the students were homophobic.

Lelouch was stalking him.

Enter Zero.

Samir, his co-worker and very good friend was labeled as a Britannian Terrorist.

Suzaku sighed and groaned, tossing an arm over his face in exasperation. Would his whole life always be influenced by Britannians? Britannian this, Britannian that, he was just so _tired_ of it all. He rolled over on his side, cushioning his head with a hand. When had been the last time he did something completely of his own choice? He knew the answer instantly. Never. Constantly around him, there was someone hovering around his shoulder, watching him. Suzaku glared at the folded wrinkle on the bed in front of his eyes, nearly crossing his eyes.

Well, this time it would be different.

Suzaku slumped over the table, tapping the table morosely with his pencil. Chemistry wasn't quite his forte, neither was math, or English. History wasn't so bad, to an extent. He stared at the wooden stick, wishing it was a brush instead. The pentagonal shape just felt wrong. He rolled between his fingers, thinking. Was what he was doing right? All this seemed to go against what he had been doing for most of his life, but nothing felt more right. He focused on his homework. The words seemed to wiggle in before him, taunting him.

Suzaku blinked blankly. What was a four-pentyne again? He looked up just a moment ago. Then, he remembered. It was a "five carbon molecule, with a triple bond on the fourth carbon". What was a triple bond? Why did there have to be five carbons? Wasn't it happy with just one? He almost wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.

Why was he here, learning something he didn't need? It wasn't as if organic chemistry of all things was needed to pilot a Knightmare frame. His fingers twitched, and he imagined all the things he could do to the homework paper, like burning for example, or ripping it to little, indistinguishable pieces, or...

"Suzaku," a voice crooned from behind. "You have an important letter~." Suzaku glared at four-pentyne paper. It was lucky this time. Lloyd continued on, unaware of the silent battle between the two. He waved an envelope in front of Suzaku's eyes. "Can you guess what this is?" Suzaku sighed.

"A letter," he deadpanned and Lloyd pouted. He dropped onto the desk with a sniff and crossed his arms.

"Fine, be that way," he said. "You're no fun." Then a cry came from another room. It was Cecile, and she was very, very angry.

"Lloyd, are you skipping out on work again? Oh," she growled. "Do you know what I'll do to you when I get my hands on you." The door cracked open and the irate woman stood there in all her fiery glory. There seemed to be fire emitting from her normally calm, lilac eyes. Gone was the gentle woman and here was an incarnate of a demon. "Lloyd~," she said, drawing out the name. The scientist, however, wasn't fazed by the display and looked to his side.

"You'll help me get out of this won't you, Suzaku?" he asked, but found the desk and table empty. On the surface was a note, stating "Coffee Break, be back tomorrow." Lloyd winced, and nervously turned back to Cecile. "C-Ceclie, w-wait. Can't we compromise? You see, I was working and then I saw this p-poor cat in trouble and had t-to help it. I w-wasn't slacking off t-to read my m-manga or anything?" He said this all very quickly without thinking, and then looked like swallowed a lemon. "I-I mean..."

His yowls of terror echoed throughout the compound.

Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up from his reclining position against a wall. He was in the staff's room, having discovered its existence purely by accident the other day while running away from an angry Cecile. Lloyd had managed to get him involved that time in his attempt to skip work, again. Who knew brilliant, genius scientists hated to work? They would never get anything done if it weren't for their strict assistants. A small ding caught his attention as a black liquid was poured into his waiting cup.

"Coffee's ready," he murmured, and waiting for the machine to finish. He contemplated whether to put sugar or cream in it, but decided against it and swigged the beverage down. It was hot as it slicked against his throat and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He made a face at the abuse his taste buds were put through, but felt a bit more awake than before. His eyes darted to the seal envelope laying on the coffee table. Now for the letter. He set the mug down and sat down on the waiting chair. For some reason, his hands were shaking as he broke the seal and took the sheet of paper out.

As Suzaku read the letter, a plain expression crossed his face, leaving it blank as a slate. The letter seemed to burn in his hands, and he was so, so cold. He didn't bother cleaning up his mug as he left, his mind on the disturbing contents of the letter. In the past he had wondered, but now he knew. He looked up grimly. He had an appointment to catch. It would be impolite to be late.

* * *

"Samir" had managed to acquire a place of residence near the Narita mountains, where a main portion of the Japan Liberation Front. Should the need arise, he could always go to them and ask for help. With being put down as a "Britannian Terrorist", he would be the benefit of doubt and enough time to make future plans. The organization would his temporary fall-back, just in case something went wrong. He was experience enough to know everything wouldn't go his way, even with all his planning. Fate just loved foiling his plans, or, a certain sister named Cornelia.

He hummed pleasantly as he arranged photos on the cork board in front of him. Sighing contentedly, he brushed a current long lock of red hair behind his ear as he thought. He had an important decision to make. The wrong move could ruin everything.

Was he to go to the Saitama ghetto as Samir, or R.R.?

He wasn't quite sure himself.

Samir Abdelram had his benefits as a mortal, normal human, but was recognized as a Britannian terrorist and would either be shot or captured upon sight. Once he was dead, he was dead. This identity only had a one-shot deal, unlike his other one. That was either a good thing, or a bad thing. The current redhead smirked. The circumstances surrounding Samir was certainly more predictable. All he would do was masquerade as a normal Knightmare soldier and attack the other Sutherlands when things got a bit tricky for Zero, Lelouch, but did he want that? That role was common and mundane.

R.R. was an unknown variable. He didn't know how his identity would he taken. Admittedly, Suzaku and Lelouch had changed and now differed from their previously behavior and mannerisms, and he hadn't had enough time to get a firm hold on their personalities to predict what their actions would be yet. That was unfortunate, but still a slightly manageable consequence of his disappearance. He had to hide and draw the empire's attention to a nearly nonexistent man, not Suzaku or Lelouch. He knew Rolo and Nunnally were safe if they were even captured. Rolo would've been sent back to the Geass Directorate as a lab experiment and Nunnally would've been protected to become a malleable political weapon for the Britannian government.

Both results were not favorable nor desired, but could be counteracted and fixed, unlike others.

Lelouch and Suzaku were different, very different.

If Lelouch was captured, then he would be killed under his father's command. He was a threat to the emperor. Samir knew that the only reason Charles vi Britannia spared him that day was because he was weak and vulnerable when he was brought in front of the man's throne to his kneels. Now, however, was different. He would be ruthlessly murdered.

Suzaku was also too dangerous for the Britannian government to stay alive. He was now fully against it, supporting Zero instead. And, being the recent Prime Minister's son, he had enough influence to sway the people of Area 11, Japan, to rebel, and cause confusion. Confusion, for the Britannians, that was too costly.

"Samir" played idly with a pen, deeply thinking.

Click. If he went, then he would be able to save Lelouch from having the trouble of almost revealing his identity.

Toss. But if did that, then Lelouch wouldn't learn humility and might have to suffer a bigger consequence in the future.

Clack. Then again, Suzaku's presence would help Lelouch's, no, Zero's success rate and raise it by a good solid fifteen percent. It was impressive.

Twirl. But it would decrease C.C.'s role in Lelouch's rebellion, and "Samir" didn't want to take that away from her, especially with her contract with the boy, his other self. Their teamwork and dependency would suffer, an undesirable result.

"Samir" closed his fist over the smooth metal pen with a smirk on his expression. He had thought of a solution. R.R. and Samir weren't able to go without a negative impact.

So, they wouldn't go at all... He slipped the writing utensil and whistled, walking out the door. He had some important things to do before the attack.

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he locked the front door to his dorm. He trudged down the sidewalk, with the intention of going into town and seeing whatever was there, just to gain a little, temporary peace of mind. Then, a sleek green motorcycle pulled smoothly into a stop in front of him. Its rider set the system onto the standby and the engine down with barely a whine to a gentle purr. After making sure the machine wasn't going to run off or do something unexpected, a green helmet was taken off and Lelouch found himself staring into a pair of vivid, green eyes.

"Suzaku?" he asked, disbelievingly. The other nodded with a hard look in his eyes.

"Lelouch," he said. "We need to talk."

* * *

I'm alive~! After three to four months plus, I have finally uploaded and submitted this! /puts hand on head/ Strangely, I feel really refreshed, and I don't thin it's all because of the rain outside. And, I added break lines, but they didn't transfer here. I had to add them all over again. Odd... anyways. I turned 15 on May 17! ^_^

I apologize for the long wait, and will humbly accept any statements concerning said time period.

ryuu11- Lol. I hope I don't cause too big of a ruckus on your side. Seeing I was AWOL for a long~ time. Samir and Lelouch are different on purpose. And as for the transformation between the two, that's a very good question. I can't tell you yet! (Let's pretend I actually know why and how...) I love the cake though, even if it did melt a bit over time. It was part of my late lunch today! Would you like a cookie?

Onyx Fire7- Yep! Chapter four was definitely fun to do. Samir, I thinking, is just a disguise. It's just a facet of the whole thing, a manifestation of one aspect of the whole personality. He's fun and all, but too much, methinks. Updating early? /wry smile/ Oh, the irony.

Dimlit Pale Blue- You flatter me, if something's no clear, then it's probably because I'm stalling, planning, or just plain stuck on something. There's not much detailed thinking ahead here! ^_^ If it feels right, then I write it. If it doesn't, half the stuff written doesn't make sense. I know of the game, but don't have a PSP sadly. But really? Lelouch in a wedding dress and Suzaku in a cheer leading outfit? That would be a sight to see. But, I don't know Japanese, other than the few phrases I catch from anime, so I don't think I would be able to play that anyways. T.T

lore- You bet he's mean to his past self. To him, since hindsight is 20/20, a lot of what he (in the past) did was foolish. A lot of bad things could have prevented (in his opinion) if he had planned better. Also, Lelouch made Suzie-chan upset. ^_^

I really hope you all forgive me for the really, really late update. Enjoy the chapter though.

Review?

Love,

Shini


	9. Chapter 9

_Of Masks and Mirrors- _Chapter 9

* * *

Suzaku stared at him with a hard expression, his green eyes unrelenting with their gaze. Lelouch had the desire to quail under the intensity, but mercilessly smothered it with a thought. But, a question still lingered in his mind, taunting him. He narrowed his violet eyes and regarded the other standing in front of him with cautious eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked. Suzaku was long in giving an answer. With a resigned air, he fully shut off the machine he was on and dropped the key in a breast pocket. He got off and stood up and Lelouch suddenly noticed how they were the same height. He couldn't resist smirking and Suzaku frowned at his sudden amusement, not finding the situation funny at all.

"What?" Lelouch pointed to the brunette's head with triumphant glee, eyes filled with mirth.

"We're finally the same height," he exclaimed proudly. "You cannot lord over me on that aspect anymore." Suzaku looked unfazed and still was stoic. His lips twitched, but Lelouch didn't know if a smile or sneer was being held back. Personally, he didn't want to know.

"That's irrelevant," the brunette said with a dull tone. He shifted his gaze to behind Lelouch, where the others place of residence was. "Come," he stated, and walked past a shocked Britannian.

"What?" Lelouch sputtered at Suzaku's uncharacteristically bold behavior. "Hey, wait!" Suzaku stopped his movement and paused, not turning around. "What are you doing?" The brunette closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head.

"We're going to your house. Are you going to invite me in, or are you going to be rude?" he said. Lelouch was aghast and looked offended.

"I'm rude?" he asked, accusingly. "If you're going to point out who's rude, then the one who's rude would be you!" He crossed his arms in defiance, head held high in a self-righteous manner. He narrowed his eyes on Suzaku. "And you still haven't told me what's going on. So, why don't you enlighten me?" The brunette didn't answer just smiled sadly, his stony visage crumbling to pieces. He looked up to the plain, blue sky, as if seeking answers, before turning around to finally face the other.

"To tell you the truth," he admitted softly, barely audible. "I have not a clue. Maybe I'm just chasing nonexistent ghosts." Then, he continued on his way down the stone pathway, leaving a frozen Lelouch behind.

* * *

"_Can you guess who I am,_

_a faceless voice inside your mind? _

_I taunt at you from in your dreams,_

_and you with red ribbon I bind. _

_Speak with the hidden eye,_

_with in his veins blood of blue. _

_In him, the true answers lie,_

_and rest in wait to rise for you. _

_Forever I wish, in an eternal throne,_

_to show you the colors of the sky and blue,_

_and for a visage of mine to own,_

_to smile upon the weak light of day. _

_A flightless bird, chained down by earth,_

_is one that is broken and gray._

_Infinity is a present and a curse,_

_It cries for help, but no one's there."_

The brunette finished with a verbal flourish. He looked up from the paper in his hands with a questioning look.

"Do you have any ideas?" he queried.

They were currently in Lelouch's room, Suzaku on the bed with Lelouch at the desk. Lelouch stared at Suzaku, shaken and his face a sickly pallor of white from his seat. His hands were wrapped around his waist and his body curled slightly, almost protectively from an invisible force. His body was wracked with tremors. The brunette couldn't help be concerned for the Britannian and stood up to reach over and lay a hand on the others shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. "Here, I'll get a glass of water." He turned away to go the the adjourning kitchen.

"No," Lelouch's hand darted out to latch firmly on Suzaku's wrist. Stunned, the brunette turned around to meet with a violet and, perhaps, scared gaze. "Stay," Lelouch said. He then swallowed nervously. "Please." Suzaku was silent, transfixed by the intent gaze, but moved to return to his seat as Lelouch released his hold on him in favor rummage inside his desks. "I need to show you something," he muttered. "Where did it go?" The other was silent as he watched the digging, disturbed at Lelouch's distressed state. The Britannian rose from his seat to set himself next to Suzaku on the bed. A paper was shoved into the brunette's hands and Suzaku blinked.

"Here," Lelouch encouraged with a strangled half-smile. "Read it." With an odd, but searching look, Suzaku complied and cleared his throat before starting.

"_Faces upon faces, all circle around time,_

_when do you consume thyself,_

_condemn thyself,_

_kill thyself. _

_Lying, laying, loving, and hating,_

_are the steps to beyond contempt. _

_An undying thirst for something unreached, _

_is unquenchable and blinds the eye. _

_Dying control, greedy mind,_

_one gains little and loses much. _

_A little birdie can fly, _

_but only as much as its leash can allow._

_Circles upon circles,_

_you search for someone not there,_

_a ghost."_

Curious, Suzaku turned the paper over, but could not find anymore evidence of the words continuing. "Is that it?" He resisted the urge to shiver at the eeriness of the whole situation. "Do you know where these..." he hesitated, "poems come from?" Lelouch slowly shook his head.

"No," he said. "But, there is one thing that I must, no, _need_ to show you." Suzaku tipped his head in questioning and blinked twice, waiting.

"What?" Lelouch motioned with his hand for Suzaku to turn around and the brunette did, after a moments worth of contemplation. He heard sounds of drawers being pulled and closed, and a slight shuffling of items. There was a hiss of air. He wondered what this "thing" was, and hoped it wasn't just an embarrassing teenage joke.

"You can turn around now," Lelouch said, but something about his voice was different. It was deeper, more powerful, and had an echoing quality to it. Suzaku couldn't put a finger on it, but he was sure he heard it somewhere before. He spun to face the Britannian with a sentence on his lips, but it died before it could be uttered.

"Lelouch..." he said in a hushed whisper, his mind trying to take in what he was seeing before him. He raised a shaking hand to the smooth, metallic surface of the mask. His eyes clawed over the dark plating and gold touches. His fingers tracing the sharp, tapered crests of the mask disbelievingly. The oval leaned forward into a cradling hand as the faint hiss of hydraulics sounded. Lelouch pulled his head out with his eyes closed.

"Lelouch," Suzaku repeated. "You are... Zero?" The other boy turned his head away, opening his eyes half-way, the brims about to overflow with salty liquid.

"Yes," he said. "I am. Are you disappointed?" Suzaku saw the others face tremble with suppressed emotion and all his hate and anger dissipated. His eyes softened as his vision misted with tears. He reached out with his hands and took Lelouch's face with them.

"Why?" he asked quietly. "Why did you become Zero? A murderer? Do you not stain your hands with the blood of innocents?" Lelouch tore away from Suzaku's gentle hold with a bitter smile, feeling a strong emotion rising in his chest

"You must be disgusted with me, seeing how I'm so weak." He looked down at his pale hands, seeing nothing but their white surface with thinly veiled self-loathing. "There was another, a girl, who killed Clovis. She almost killed me. I was so scared. And my hands," he started. "My hands remain as clean as the day I was created." Suzaku's eyes widened when he understood what the other was saying. He grabbed onto his shoulders firmly and stared sternly into those dull, blank eyes.

"I don't care you are, Lelouch or Zero, but one thing you cannot do is take another life, do you hear me? Those souls, the souls of innocents, will rest on top of yours forever, to never leave your side. Day after day, relentlessly..." Suzaku's eyes grew haunted as he continued. "Every death I caused by these hands of mine, I regret, from the time I wake up to the moment I sleep. And even then, they come in my dreams to remind me of my horrible actions." He choked up, unable to continue. Instead, he took Lelouch into his embrace. It caused an instantaneous, and Lelouch started to shake. Suzaku just rubbed him on his back, just like how someone used to for him. There was slight ache in his chest, but he pushed it aside. He needed to be strong, for Lelouch.

"S-Suzaku..."

"Shh," the boy hushed. "I know, there's no need to say it out loud. Just let it all out." With a choked sob, Lelouch started to silently cry. The other just patted him comfortingly and said whispered words in reassurance. "It's alright, Lelouch. Everything's going to be alright."

When Lelouch had settled down, Suzaku smiled gently at the head on his lap. A lock of dark hair was brushed to the side and he frowned. There were dark circles under Lelouch's puffy eyes. The Britannian had fallen asleep from physical and emotional exhaustion. There was a knock at the door and a head poked in.

"How is he?" Rolo asked in a quiet voice. "Is he better now?" The brunette just nodded without a word at the concerned boy. Rolo smiled widely, but then an abashed expression came over it.

"Sorry about barging in, Suzaku," he apologized. Suzaku waved a hand dismissively.

"That's alright," he said. Rolo shifted from the doorway, looking conflicted.

"Nii-san does regret what happened all those years ago. He doesn't think we notice, but Nunnally and I know burns letters in the fireplace late at night." He looked pointedly at Suzaku. "They're all addressed to you. We saw." The brunette averted his eyes, looking at the spot above Rolo's shoulder.

"I know," he stated. Rolo smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"You just can't seem to forgive him, can you?" This time, it was Suzaku who shook his head.

"No," he said. "I have forgiven him. I forgave him a long time ago, but," he put a hand gently on Lelouch's head. "One cannot forget such words and actions," he murmured. Rolo bowed in acquittance, not going to attempt to say otherwise. It was all true.

"Very well," he said. "Just so you know, you're welcome to stay. It's getting late. Good night." The door clicked shut and Suzaku looked outside. It was exactly as Rolo said. He didn't even notice the sun's departure. With a sigh, he searched his pockets for his cell phone to call Lloyd and Ceclie. He needed to tell them he wouldn't be going back to base tonight. After the call, he gently stroked Lelouch's cheek.

"Don't worry, Lelouch," he murmured. "I'll protect you. I'll be Zero's White Knight." He smiled slightly. "It's the least I can do to repent for my sins."

He never noticed two pairs of eyes staring at the two of them from a tree next to the window, one violet, and the other amber. With barely a disturbance to the leaves, the two watchers finally left the two alone in peace. Though, it wouldn't be inaccurate to say the violet pair lingered for a while longer, looking longingly into the scene in the room.

Then, they completely were gone without a trace.

* * *

Well, lots of poem work in this chapter. It put more depth into the characters, I hope at least. Was this too abrupt? I have a habit of doing that and am trying to fix it. And was Lelouch's character too soft? I wanted him to be kinder than other-past-Lelouch...

Onyx Fire7- Lol. And reviews make my day. ^_^ Yep! Suzaku has a habit of doing that. I wonder how he's going to do it this time. Hope this makes your day happier. Thanks for telling about the typos. I'll go back a fix them, eventually... Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^

I have a case of the hiccups, but they might be gone now. I held my breath, but I think I looked like a chipmunk. Luckily, no one was around to see it at that time.

I would like to formally thank every who has read, reviewed, favorite-ed, and alerted this story. So... thank you!

Review?

Love,

Shini


	10. Chapter 10

_Of Masks and Mirrors-_ Chapter 10

* * *

"_Military authorities report that they are surrounding the Saitama ghetto, which is hiding terrorists. As Viceroy Cornelia is on the scene as well, entry to that area has been restricted."_

R.R. listened to the news streaming from Lelouch's laptop with half an ear, and watched it with half an eye. Bored, he sighed as he shifted his position on the windowsill so he was sitting with his legs crossed and an hand propping his head up, fingers splayed around his eyes. Unknown to him, he was sitting in the exact same position as Lelouch. C.C. watched the two with highly concealed amusement from her view on the bed. She had suspected something ever since she had met the Britannian prince, but this act only cemented her beliefs. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back feeling smug. There was no need for the whole world to know.

"_It looks like a full-scale assault will be launched in two hours. Consequently, the following areas will have their power cut for the time being: Kawagoe, Kawaguchi..."_ Lelouch closed his eyes as he cut the live streaming news and shut down his laptop

"You're falling for the enemy's provocation?" C.C. asked dully. "You do know you're walking into a trap, correct?" Lelouch smirked. He closed the laptop case's lid and turned towards the green-haired women.

"Well, they took so much trouble to invite me," Lelouch said. "It would be all to waste if I didn't come. Besides, there's something I was to ask Cornelia." R.R. snorted from his seat and rose up, his violet gaze serious. Lelouch, for not the first time, wondered why the other man had the same shade of eyes he had. The white-haired man crossed his arms.

"Why do you think they've surrounded the ghetto them? It would be counter-productive for them, seeing as if would cause more unrest and political tension," R.R. pointed out. "Why would Cornelia risk such a thing? The whole thing is set for disaster" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, as if the answer was obvious to him.

"For Zero, of course," he said confidently. "And I wouldn't like to disappoint my audience," and he felt an odd twist in his chest as he uttered those words. R.R. looked at him, contemplating. His eyes were thoughtful.

"So then," he slowly said, motioning to the Britanian soldier uniform lying neatly on the wooden floorboards, "What is the point of this?" He picked up a black helmet and tossed it hand to hand. "Why do you need this? Why not just go in as Zero? Are you afraid?" C.C. turned to face the two with hardly a sound.

"It's obvious he's afraid of being captured. He has to hide himself first," she shrugged. "He's only human." Lelouch clenched his fist at the blatant mockery. R.R. gave him a condescending smirk, knowing what C.C. was doing.

"It's alright, little Zero," he purred. "You don't need to say it out loud. We already know. So, it's not a problem." C.C. nodded in agreement, her amber eyes looking at the still Lelouch with enjoyment.

"He's right, you know?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the two smug immortals and raised his chin.

"I'll still go in the soldier's uniform," he snapped. "If I go like Zero, that's just begging for suicide! Are you trying to send me to an early death?" To his surprise, R.R. slid an arm around his shoulders with a smile. The white-haired man patted the teenager with a light hand.

"That's better Lelouch, you know how to survive." he said. Lelouch shoved the man away from him with a furious expression. He hurriedly fixed his hair and glared at the irritating man, who was still smiling.

"I know how to take care of myself. I've been taking care of myself, Nunnally, and Rolo for the past seven years, much longer than when I met you two!" He frowned. R.R. nodded.

"That may be true, but the point is, you know us now, and you have a binding contract with C.C.," he waved a hand at the green-haired women. "You can only win, or fail trying. There is no backing out now, in both your goal and contract."

"I will not fail," Lelouch stated. "That much, I know for sure." R.R. raised a finely arched eyebrow in doubt. He gave him a serious gaze.

"And who do you think you are?" The young man chuckled. During the entire conversation, he had been strapping and buckling on the Britannian soldier's uniform he had stolen from a poor, amnesic soldier. He slid the helmet's visor over his eyes, hiding his identity from view.

"Just a normal soldier," he said. R.R. chuckled and C.C. slightly smiled, both at his error.

"Very well," C.C. agreed.

"But," R.R. added. "How are you going to sneak out of the campus now, O normal soldier?" Lelouch blanched behind the visor as he realized his early mistake. His curses sent the two immortals into laughter at his folly. He glared at them, but to his despair, it had had no effect whatsoever and only increase their merriness. R.R. wiped a tear away with mirth.

"Just remember this, Lelouch, _tu n'as pas imbattable_." Lelouch looked at the white-haired man with a questioning gaze, but R.R. just waved him along. "I'm sure you'll understand what it means. It's French. Go on to Saitama. Cornelia's waiting." Lelouch looked at him oddly, but left the room, leaving the two alone to converse. There was a lull in conversation and R.R. found himself content in just watching the experience of the daily life below through the window.

"So, Lelouch doesn't know who you are?" C.C. finally asked. He didn't turn around.

"No," he answered. "He doesn't know anything about me, actually, just that I'm a friend of yours."

"I see," she said knowingly. "I, however, can say I know a bit more than others." R.R. was faintly surprised to hear this, but then just closed his eyes and smiled.

"I expected nothing less of you, C.C." The women flipped back to her back and hugged her yellow stuffed doll, Cheese-kun, with a small, but content smile.

"I know."

"He's not going to die."

"I know."

"Do you know why?" C.C. squeezed Cheese-kun tighter. There was a slight pause as she sat up.

"I know."

* * *

_One month later_

Lloyd laughed gleefully as he heard Cornelia's order crackle through the radio. Last time, his request to test the Lancelot had been denied back in the Saitama ghetto. He frowned a little at the racism from the Britannians, especially the nobles. Devicers were devicers. It didn't matter what they looked like, as long as they got the job done. Then, he mentally shrugged. It wasn't his concern.

"Ah, thanks so much for that order," he smiled as he turned to Cecile and Suzaku. "They said you go for it Suzaku!" Suzaku turned around in his seat with a surprised expression, but Cecile only grimly stared at the ecstatic scientist. "There's a linear cannon in the tunnel, and they want you to get it!"

"So you mean they want Suzaku to be a decoy, live bait, then?" Cecile asked, disapprovingly. Lloyd only nodded.

"You're right. It seems they want to use the confusion to send in the royal guard," he agreed. "But Suzaku will be fine, won't you?" he asked, directing his question at Suzaku. The brunette stared back, determination shining from his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together and his lips tightened.

"Yes!" Lloyd's grin widened and he clapped his hands together in applause.

"Then what are you waiting for, let's get going!" His words were a bit late, however. By the time he finished his sentence, Suzaku had already vanished into the Knightmare frame, took the charging cable out of its port, and inserted the key in. Lloyd just smiled. "Full throttle right at the start again, Suzaku?

Suzaku quickly punched in the system password as the screen booted up. A faint hum emitted from his surroundings as he prepared to launch. A coat of winged arms appeared with the words Z-01 Lancelot boldly written came up and letters scrolled on. He smirked at the Britannian motto shining from the screen, "Marching Onward Ever to Tomorrow." It was ironic to him. To tomorrow, indeed, he would be doing, but by daybreak tomorrow, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi would be dead.

He waited patiently as a automated female voice began explaining his mission and objective. He looked on the graphics with amusement, but paid close attention to the diagram of the hotel building. He whistled with amazement as he realized the full magnitude of collapsing the building. The lake's waters would rise quite a bit after this incident. That was why constructing a giant hotel over a massive body of water shouldn't have been done. He closed his eyes at the thought. Unreasonable actions were made for selfishness, greed, and pride. He opened them when there was a lurch in the machine's gravity. The Lancelot was being transported from its docking bay. It was almost time.

"Just come back here if things get too rough," Lloyd's voice said through Suzaku's earpiece. "I'll just say the Lancelot is too valuable to be destroyed, even if its in the line of battle. Science before war, you know." The brunette smiled and fixed the communication device so it was on his ear more loosely. It was uncomfortable, but necessary for later.

"Too rough?" he asked. Lloyd hummed in affirmation. Suzaku smirked as the Lancelot was being lowered into a tunnel that would lead eventually into the hotel's basement. "Not a ghost of a chance. I'm sorry, but I'm going all in."

"Wait, Suzaku, you don't mean...!" he lowered the volume so he could focus more on his task. Lloyd's frantic shouting was now almost inaudible in his ears.

"Those people," he murmured, knowing his words would be heard loud and clear from the other side of the transmission. "Those people need to be saved."

The Lancelot's feet touched the ground and its back rollers fell out. Gears and cameras adjusted in anticipation as their next run loomed into few.

"Twelve minutes to operation start. Starting countdown..." Suzaku tightly smiled as he firmly gripped the throttles. This would the end of it all.

* * *

In a food storage room inside the hotel, all was quiet, the air full of tension and fear. Soldiers' footsteps echoed through the metallic room as they paced, in their arms, guns. Nina Einstein shivered in her friend's embrace as one of the men stopped before her, his shoes a mere foot away from her. Scared, she looked up.

"E..." she stuttered. "Eleven!" The man's face twisted in offense of the comment and he glared at her. Nina gasped in fright and huddled to Milly's chest, closing her eyes.

"What did you just say?" the soldier snapped. "Eleven?" He cocked his gun and pointed it at the braided girl. "We're Japanese!" Milly's eyes narrowed at him as she turned Nina's body away from the irate man.

"We know! Just lay off her," she said defensively, trying to calm the man's ire, but to no avail.

"Then correct her! We're not Elevens!" he demanded, pushing the gun's muzzle forward harshly. Shirley's eyes flared at her friends' treatment and her temper got the better of her.

"Fine, we'll correct her!" she snapped. "Just leave her alone!"

"How dare you speak like that to me!" the soldier shouted, and Shirley's face filled with fright when she realized what her rash statement had caused. "You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson. Milly's expression grew stony, understanding what the soldier was intending. Nina did too.

"No," she said shakily, and then cried with even more terror. "NO!"

In the back of the room, a pink-haired girl moved to rise and stop the man and his unfair actions, but her wrist was firmly grasped by another. Surprised, she turned to the person and her eyes widened, recognizing who it was. The person shook their head and made a motion to stay down low and be quiet. Meanwhile, the situation ahead was just getting worse.

"I said get up!" the soldier grabbed Nina's arm and roughly pulled her up. The frightened girl's yells escalated in panic and volume. A person stood abruptly, but gracefully up.

"Stop this very instant!" the voice resonated all throughout the room.

"Who are you?" the soldier growled, throwing Nina carelessly to the ground, seeing a more potential victim. The stranger crossed his arms and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I believe," he said. "This would be a situation where one would say, 'take me to your leader.' And as for my name," he smirked. "Just call me Samir."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 10 is here! A lot of the dialog and events came from the canon, but I didn't think it would be a good story if I didn't keep everything smooth and ongoing. I hope the details and descriptions make up for it! I skipped what happened at the Saitama ghetto to speed things up, but it'll come out sooner or later. /wink/

Samir makes another appearance! Does anyone want to hazard a guess as to what happens in the next chapter?

_Onyx Fire7-_ Yep, your reasoning does make a lot of sense. Actually, that didn't even occur to me, so thanks! ^_^ I was more along the lines of Lelouch having the support of Rolo, meaning less devotion to Nunnally, and thus, not as much guilt for her injury. Also, the incident from the past with Suzaku and Lelouch plays an important role. And because R.R. was there in the beginning, Suzaku's personality is a bit more compassionate, so he and Lelouch get along a lot better when they were kids. Well, there's nothing like a jinx to jinx another jinx. I hope updates are more regular too. Also, you're the only anonymous reviewer ever since I was on a hiatus. So, thank you very much for your dedication!

And~ that's a wrap!

Happy Reading!

Review?

Love,

Shini


End file.
